Good at Goode High
by GothicNicoLuver
Summary: Annabeth has just transfered to Goode High and is reunited with her bestie, Thalia. Along with academic troubles, Annabeth struggles to get her mind off the raven-haired green eyed guy she finds herself drooling over.
1. Interesting Introductions

Good at Good High

I do NOT own PJO because I am not a middle aged man. I am a teenage girl who is addicted to Olympians. When Rick Riordan goes insane and claims to be an African-American teenage girl, I'll let you know. Until then, I own nothing.

Annabeth's POV

I walked in the door of my new school. "Goode High," the sign read. Underneath, some perverted students had etched in, "Where some are high, and others are bi." I rolled my eyes and continued down the hallway. I got my schedule and locker info. I was headed for locker 348 when I heard, "Nico! Go long!" A raven-haired teen ran past me, doing double, triple takes, trying not to run into anything or anyone, while still figuring out the football's destination. The pigskin flew through the air and the boy, whose name is probably Nico, caught it in his gut and was hurled backwards into another set of full lockers. Two other boys came running up to him, each with black hair, an inch or two off from six feet. The slightly shorter one was dark skinned and his hair was buzz cut, clinging to his scalp. He had dark brown eyes and was on crutches. The other one had slightly tanned skin, like he had been out in the sun, but was in the water the whole time. His hair was unkempt and hung lazily in front of his face. For most boys, that would just look like he didn't know how a comb worked, but for him, it looked more natural, like the comb didn't want to work. The hypnotizing thing was his eyes. A deep sea green, like emerald orbs. The two helped the Nico boy up from his bone crushing dilemma.

"Whoa, Nico, sorry. Just wanted to make sure my lil' cousin could handle a 50 yard pass. Lots of seniors trying out this year, just making sure you can handle it." His voice was like the ocean, like listening to a conch shell you find on the shore.

"Dude, that was epic! If I weren't on sticks again, I would definitely try out this year! Why don't you try out for me, Perce? Obviously you can pass, I know you can run and catch a ball. It's weird; you're a junior and have never tried out for football in your life." So the green-eyed one was named Perce. Isn't that short for Percy or something?

"Nah, Grover, football's just not my thing. A bunch of sweaty guys in dirty uniforms jumping you 'cause of a strip of pigskin? No thanks, I'll pass." And the one on crutches was named Grover. I was still surveying the scene when two hands closed around my eyes, temporarily blinding me.

"Guess who!" I smiled when I realized I wasn't being attacked by a perverted high schooler. I'd know that voice anywhere. I removed the hands from my face and turned around to find a girl with jet black hair that had been cut bob-style in the back, and long bangs on each side of her face that went down past her shoulders. She had electric blue eyes and a slight array of freckles on each cheek.

"Thalia!" I hugged my old friend who I hadn't seen in about 3 months since she left New York to stay with her mom in Connecticut last summer. "I've missed you so much! How's the Constitution State?"

"Oh, you know, constitutional. So uh, whatcha looking at over there? You seemed pretty engrossed in those dark-haired angels when I came up." I turned around to find a smirking friend.

"The green-eyed one threw a football at the one without crutches and their names are Percy, Grover, and-"

"Nico! Hey, di Angelo, get your butt over here!" I stared at her, confused, and she called the black-eyed boy over to us. "NICO! Don't pretend you can't hear me! Get over here and bring Grover and Percy, too! I want you to meet the blond chick!" All three guys piped up and jogged over to us. I was still confused until I remembered Thalia used to go to this school for a few months at the end of last year. She probably already knew these guys.

"Guys, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, these are Soul Eater, Death the Kid, and Aqua man. No, their real names are Nico, Grover, and Percy, but Nico's freaking emo-"

"I am not! I like black clothes and don't like group things. I don't cut myself, praise warlocks, or wear eyeliner, so lay off, Grace!"** (A/N: I sincerely apologize to every true emo person reading this, I didn't know what emo people really do, so I made some stuff up. Not trying to be stereotypical, please forgive me) **

"Whatever. Grover's always injured and is halfway dead, and Perseus loves the ocean more than he loves air." I giggled like a prep and turned to the green-eyed hypnotist. Then I mentally slapped myself. Annabeth Chase does NOT giggle.

"Don't call me Perseus. And so I like water, big whoop. At least I'm not obsessed with electricity." Percy stared at me with those big green orbs. "Thalia, she would scare Benjamin Franklin. The girl is nuts. Pyromaniac. Suicidal. She stuck a fork in an electricity socket. I mean, I've done that once, but I was three. This was a right before school ended last year!"

I turned to my apparently psychotic friend. She rolled her eyes.

"Percy's just trying to scare you. I jammed a fork in the socket 'cause I like the color blue, not because I'm obsessed with fire. Plus, I got away with it, so no regrets here." I rolled my eyes at my black clad friend. I was always jealous of Thalia's style. She wore a black leather trench with a black wife beater underneath and a tattered, acid wash tiered gray mini skirt. **(A/N: picture's on my profile) **She wore gray low converse that she'd colored in class when she was bored. I noticed Nico had been staring at her for awhile and smirked a little. Nico saw and his face turned pink. I was gonna like these guys.


	2. Unwanted Encounters

Still don't own a thing, still a teenager, Rick is still sane. And sorry about the picture on my profile, I fixed it.

Percy's POV

I was telling Annabeth about Thalia's electric obsession when I saw Nico staring at Thalia again. The poor guy's liked her since she first got here, and it's getting a little too obvious. I noticed that Annabeth saw Nico's expression, too, and he turned pink. I found myself staring at Annabeth. Her hair was honey blonde, not that fake California girl 'It's so obvious I bleached my hair' blonde, an obviously natural color, with ample curls at the ends. She had a supple tan, and wore jean shorts with a white wife beater and a blue tank top underneath. She wore high blue converse and a few silver bracelets. What really got me were her storm gray eyes. I could get lost in those eyes, and I almost did, until Thalia spoke up.

"Hey guys, how 'bout we have a party at my house to 'celebrate' the new school year? This Friday after school, come to my house. Bring your bags. C'mon Nico, we gotta get Grover to class before he gets trampled. Percy, show Annabeth around a bit please? Don't be late for homeroom!" He voice started to fade as she and Nico led Grover down the hallway, leaving me with the blonde beauty.

"So, what's your schedule? Did you even get to your locker yet?"

"Actually, I haven't, your little episode interrupted my search. I need the 300 lockers," she said, while handing me her schedule, and I showed her mine.

**Perseus Jackson**

**Homeroom Jenna Roberts- B35**

**Math- A38**

**History-A41**

**Physical Education- Gym/ Pool/ Track**

**Lunch- Café`**

**Drama- Auditorium**

**English- A40**

**Science- A39**

**Exploring Marine Careers**

**Annabeth Chase**

**Homeroom Jenna Roberts- B35**

** Math- A38**

**Science-A39**

**Physical Education- Gym/Pool/Track**

**Lunch- Café`**

**Drama- Auditorium**

**English- A40**

**History-A41**

**Exploring Architectural Design**

"Cool, so we have some classes together. I'll show you where everything is, and then we can get to homeroom before Thalia fries us." She laughed and we headed off for a tour of the school.

Annabeth's POV

We decided to start with the classes we didn't have together, since I wouldn't have any way of getting there on my own. It wasn't until the "tour" was over that I realized I never exchanged schedules with Thalia and had no idea which classes she had.

We were walking towards the 300 lockers when I noticed lots of girls glaring at me. Others would stare at Percy first, then notice me with him, and shoot lasers from their eyes. I figured Percy's a pretty attractive guy, seems fit that most of the junior class has a crush on him. It intrigued me that he didn't seem to like football or basketball like the other guys, and even though we had a pool, our school didn't have a swim team, because there was no coach.

We got to the lockers and discovered his was right next to mine, in front of our homeroom.

"Hey Percy, do you play any sports," I asked while organizing my new space.

"Well, I swim, but we don't have a swim team. I like baseball, track, and soccer. Not football so much, bad junior high experience." He shuddered at the memory. "Do you play any sports," he asked.

"I play soccer, volleyball, I run track. Baseball's not really my thing, a heavy aluminum bat and a densely packed ball hurdling around 50mph at you. Not my sport." He laughed. I liked his laugh, it reminded me of warm caramel, flowing and sweet.

"We should probably get to homeroom. I heard last year, Ms. Roberts gave one guy detention for a month when he came in during announcements."

"Harsh much."

"Yeah, well, he did pour water all over the floor and slide in on a boogie board, but still, a month!" I laughed and we walked into homeroom.

Percy's POV

I sat next to Grover in the back near the door. He gets all the easy access seats because of he's always on sticks, and Nico and I usually sit next to him in case he needs anything. Nico sat next to me and Thalia and Annabeth sat in front of us.

"Percy! Hello, over here! C'mon, sit over here!" I groaned. I knew that annoying, high pitched, preppy voice and I hated it. It was the voice of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Most people just say their first name when they introduce themselves, maybe their last. But Rachel puts her middle name in there, just so she can tell people, "Elizabeth is the name of the Queen of England, which is ironic because I'm also destined for greatness." As if it couldn't get any worse, Thalia turns around and starts making kissy faces at me.

"Quit it, Thals, you're giving me a headache." Now, I was sure it couldn't possible get ANY worse, when Rachel stands up and walks towards my desk.

"Hey, Perce, I'm having a party this weekend," she coos, while trying to touch my shoulder. I back up, out of her reach. "You wanna stop by? It'll be lots of fun." She gets closer to my face with every word, forcing me to back up into Grover.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll be at Thalia's this weekend. ALL weekend, so I can't come at all." She backed up looking kind of hurt. I knew it was fake. She'd say, 'Oh, okay, maybe some other time," bat her eyelashes and walk away, then when she thinks I'm not looking, she'll shoot dagger eyes at Thalia. I thought that was what she would do, and it started that way, again.

"Oh, alright. Hmmm, well, would you mind introducing me to your new friend? Hi, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare," she said, while extending her hand to Annabeth. "It's ironic, because the Queen of England's name is Elizabeth, and I'm also-"

"DESTINED FOR GREATNESS, WE KNOW!" Grover, Nico, Thalia and I were _really_ tired of her arrogance.

"Hmmph. Well, I'm sorry," she said sarcastically. "Blondie, I still don't know your name." Annabeth was semi-glaring semi-inspecting Rachel, like she wasn't sure if her outstretched hand might give her rabies.

"Annabeth Chase. My middle name's Rose, but I find that irrelevant, don't you?" Rachel looked stunned, like she never thought a blonde could use a 4-syllable word. Annabeth hadn't touched her hand, and she retracted it.

"Well, nice to meet you, Annie. See you around." She walked away, turning her head halfway to her seat to blow me a kiss I didn't want. I almost moved out of the way, like if I didn't, it would actually touch my face. Thalia turned to me with a huge evil grin on her face. I groaned and my forehead hit my desk. This was gonna be a long year.


	3. Classtime

I still don't own PJO, still in my teens, still a girl.

Annabeth's POV

Homeroom gave Percy and I a chance to exchange schedules with Thalia, Nico, and Grover.

**Annabeth Chase**

**Homeroom Jenna Roberts- B35**

** Math- A38**

**Science-A39**

**Physical Education- Gym/Pool/Track**

**Lunch- Café`**

**Drama- Auditorium**

**English- A40**

**History-A41**

**Exploring Architectural Design**

**Perseus Jackson**

**Homeroom Jenna Roberts- B35**

**Math- A38**

**History-A41**

**Physical Education- Gym/ Pool/ Track**

**Lunch- Café`**

**Drama- Auditorium**

**English- A40**

**Science- A39**

**Exploring Marine Careers**

**Thalia Grace**

**Homeroom Jenna Roberts-B35**

**Math- A38**

**English-A40**

**Physical Education- Gym/Pool/Track**

**Lunch- Café **

**Drama- Auditorium**

**Science- A39**

**History-A41**

**Exploring Psychology**

**Nico di Angelo**

**Homeroom Jenna Roberts-B35**

**Math- A38**

**English- A40**

**Physical Education- Gym/Pool/Track**

**Lunch- Café **

**Drama- Auditorium**

**History- A41**

**Science- A39**

**Exploring Therapeutic Careers**

**Grover Underwood**

**Homeroom Jenna Roberts- B35**

**Math- A38**

**Science- A39**

**Physical Therapy- Guidance Office**

**Lunch- Café **

**Drama- Auditorium**

**English-A40**

**History- A41**

**Animal Behavior**

We all had math together, so we figured we'd go to our lockers first, and then head over there together. I just remembered a question I had earlier, when Nico and Grover dragged Thalia away.

"Hey Thalia, what did you mean by, 'bring our bags' to your party? Aren't we just gonna dance, eat junk food and go home?"

"Oh, sorry Annie. I'm famous for my sleep away parties. I invite a few friends over and they stay all weekend. They don't leave until we go to school Monday morning." I was stunned. My parents would never let me have a sleep away party, especially not with boys! Thalia's mom was cool.

"Don't freak Annie, my mom trusts me. She'd let me go take a plane to Italy and back by myself as long as I'm home by curfew." We laughed and the bell rang. Our teacher took roll, and we headed to our lockers.

Percy's POV

We walked down to our lockers next to our homeroom door. Mine was next to Annabeth's and there was a space between hers and Thalia's. Nico and Thalia had lockers next to each other and Grover's was next to Nico's on the edge. The good thing about high school is that you get the full sized lockers, not the half ones middle schoolers get and then there are people stepping on people and falling over, not pretty.

I felt like a stalker, but I looked inside Annabeth's locker because that's where most people put treasured things; pictures of their favorite band, the latest 20 issues of their favorite magazines. I wanted to know more about her. Annabeth's locker was full of pictures and postcards of huge architectural things like towers and bridges, some arches. Instead of magazines and posters of the Jonas Brothers, I saw architectural books and mini-posters of people who looked like gods. I should know what they look like since Poseidon's my dad, but how did Annabeth know? Some of the books were written in Greek, and most of them had something to do with architecture.

"So, you like architecture?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't mind my snooping. She looked up from her books and smiled a little.

"Yeah, architecture and Greece. One day, I'm gonna go there and see the Parthenon. It's my dream to go there with my dad and step-family. They'd love it there." Her eyes were brimmed with joy. Her long gold hair cascaded down her shoulders in a princess like way, covering her shoulders.

"That's cool. One day, I'll be famous for finding a way to travel to the sea floor and discovering a way for man to live down there, away from Thalia's electrical wrath." Grace looked up from her conversation with Nico when she heard her name.

"Away from what, Perseus?"

"I told you, Grace, don't call me that. My name's Percy. Always has been, always will be." She turned back around slowly, chatting with Nico again. "Hey, Annabeth, I gotta get Grover to class early and Nico and Thalia are busy. Could you help me carry his stuff?"

"Sure. I took care of Thalia when she broke her arm before she moved here last year. This is no different." I took out the last of Grover's books and handed a few to Annabeth. We walked down the hallway towards Mr. Mitchell's math class.

Annabeth's POV

I followed Grover down some hallways, side by side with Percy. We talked on our way down to math class and I could still feel the ice cold stares of teenage girls. One was so obsessed that she tripped me, causing me to drop all of Grover's books and possibly get severe head injury. At least that would've happened if Percy hadn't caught me by my waist and shoulder. I swear that girl's face was redder than Rachel's hair and you could practically see the steam coming out from her ears. It looked like her head was about to pop off.

"Hey, are you okay," Percy asked, while bending down to pick up a math book of Grover's.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just tripped over something, is all. Thanks for catching me."

"No prob, be careful, though. You could've cracked your skull, there." I sensed a touch of worry in his voice and suddenly felt really sorry for something that wasn't my fault.

"Yeah, I'll be more careful," I slurred, as he got back up and handed me a few other books that I'd dropped. His green orbs had all of my attention, and I couldn't focus on anything else. Me, Annabeth Chase, not being able to focus. Wow, this boy should get a medal.

Percy sucks at math. In class, Mr. Mitchell asked a simple 3x3 matrix question, but Percy added all of the numbers together and got 1 number instead of nine. I was a bit upset when the class ended, but Percy couldn't have looked more relieved. It was as if the numbers were trying to burn themselves into his skin and he couldn't run away fast enough. I didn't want math to end kind of because I was good at it, but mostly because Percy wasn't in my next class. We had two classes without each other, history and science. Science, I didn't like so much; dissecting frogs, stink bombs, human genetics, not so great. But I liked history. It wasn't like social studies in middle school. In high school, you had World History, and you pretty much learned about everything besides America. Including Greece and Rome, which I discovered is a pretty large part of the junior class sessions. It takes up a whole quarter, and for two countries, that's a lot.

I grabbed Grover's books for him since Percy, Thalia, and Nico were all in a different class and we headed out the door towards the small, chemical-filled science lab.


	4. Period 3, HIT THE FLOOR MAGGOTS!

I do NOT own PJO

Percy's POV

I suck at math. Why would you call a box a 'matrix'? Just call it a box, that's what it is! Annabeth must think I'm diluted because I added all the little numbers in the box and got one big answer instead of nine little ones. Where and when in life will you need to know what 4+5 and 3+8 are at the same time without being able to do that in your head. 4+5 is 9 and 3+… 3 plus what again? Whatever, it doesn't matter because I'm not doing this for a living, marine biology is my life.

Every time I would seriously mess up a question, like I mean I was so far from the answer you'd think my brain had died, Annabeth would giggle and suddenly I wished I were the dumbest boy on Earth. I probably would be, if it weren't for Dead Beat Dylan who gets all F's and has never stayed awake through a whole class before in his life. I believe he is single handedly bring the whole school's average down.

I have history by myself. This kinda sucks, because I heard we're gonna have a huge Greek/Roman thing this year and I was kinda hoping Nico and Grover would be in that class, since Nico's dad is Hades and Grover's a satyr. I was also kind of hoping Annabeth would be in this class, that way I wouldn't look stupid in every subject.

Annabeth's POV

Science was over as soon as it began. The lab wasn't like my old schools, dark and full of chemical-infested air. It was clean and the large black desks seated 2 people instead of one, with a sink in the middle. There were stools instead of normal chairs and little cushions attached so you wouldn't walk out sore.

Grover's physical therapy class was on the opposite side of school from the gym, so he got a friend headed in that direction to take his stuff and I walked happily to the gym, where I would see Thalia, Nico, and Percy again.

It was the first day, so we didn't have to dress out. Probably because the school has a uniform for every P.E. class. Our school's colors are dark blue and gold, so our swim suits are 2-piece **(A/N: picture's on my profile, just pretend there's no logo)**, but with a skirt like cover-up that could be worn above or below the waist at various sizes, and the guys have dark blue trunks. Some also wear those tight surfing shirts, but those have to be dark blue or black. For track, we had dark blue t-shirts with a large golden G in the center and black shorts, and for normal gym, we had to wear golden t-shirts with dark blue shorts. It wouldn't be fair not to tell us which class we have first and then make us guess which to wear.

"LISTEN UP, MAGGOTS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE HEARD FOMR THE PAST, BUT THIS YEAR IS GONNA BE DIFFERENT! I'M IN CHARGE, SO WHAT I SAY GOES! IF YOUR BACK IS NOT STRAIGHT WITH YOUR BUTT WHEN YOU DO A PUSH UP, THAT'S 10 MORE YOU MUST DO CORRECTLY! IF YOU DO NOT DRESS OUT, THAT'S 30 PUSH UPS! IF YOU CRY, THAT'S ANOTHER 30! IF YOU COMPLAIN, THAT'S 35 MORE! AM I UNDERSTOOD?" The whole class nodded. This guy was a freaking psychopath.

"THAT IS GOOD! FOR THE NEXT THREE WEEKS, YOU WILL COME STRAIGHT TO THE POOL FOR PHYSICAL EDUCATION! IF YOU COME HERE, 30 PUSH UPS! IF YOU ARE LATE, THAT'S ANOTHER 30! IF YOU COME HERE FIRST AND THAT'S WHY YOU'RE LATE, YOU OWE ME 80, JUST BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT! FOR THE NEXT THREE WEEKS YOU ARE TO EAT, SLEEP, AND BREATHE POOL! AM I UNDERSTOOD?" I don't think this guy realizes it's impossible to misunderstand him. Some brown-haired guy raised his hand and did the most idiotic thing a teenager could do right about now. He spoke.

"Um Coach, if we eat, sleep in, or breathe in a pool, we'll die because we're not aquatic mammals-"

"DROP AND GIVE ME 30, MAGGOT! NO SMART MOUTHS WILL GO UNPUNISHED!" Percy snickered and turned to me.

"One day that guy is gonna apply for college and wonder why none of them said yes." I giggled and Coach turned in our direction. He didn't seem to have a name, just Coach.

"YOU! TALL, DARK, AND CHATTY! DROP AND GIVE ME 30 NOW, MAGGOT!" Percy rolled his eyes with a smile. He fell to the floor and did 30 pushups in about 20 seconds. He got back up, looking like he could do 100 more without breaking a sweat.

"Impressive, Maggot! Maybe you could teach this one here a thing or two about physical health!" screamed Coach, a little quieter, but still pretty loud considering the gym's echo.

"YOU DRESS OUT NOW! WE STILL HAVE 20 MINUTES UNTIL THIS PERIOD'S OVER AND I NEED TO GROUP YOU UP! C'MON MAGGOTS, LET'S MOVE!" We ran for the locker room and our whole class was changed in about 5 minutes, except for the brunette kid who felt it was his duty to tell Coach what kind of mammals we are.

Coach separated us into groups based on our swimming abilities. Percy, Nico, Thalia and I were in the good swimmers group. Most of the kids were in the moderate swimmers group, and there were about 7 in the 'I don't know how to swim at all' group.

Percy is a REALLY great swimmer. I mean, he told me before that he could swim, but now, actually seeing him, I felt so terrible that our school didn't have a swim team. He was amazing! His form was flawless, his arches perfect. I couldn't believe he wasn't already in the Olympics; he would've left Michael Phelps speechless. Not to how jealous Taylor Lautner would be of Percy's 6-pack.

After class, we dressed back in our school clothes and headed to the cafeteria. I couldn't help but notice how the guys looked totally at peace in their own clothes, like they looked good without trying. Percy wore a long-sleeved navy blue v-neck with dark jeans, and Nico wore a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt, and dark grey skinny jeans. They both wore high grey converse. Grover, on the other hand, reminded me of a hippie. He wore a brown-green t-shirt, and faded jeans. He had a cast on his left foot, but on his right he wore a worn brown sandal **(A/N: pictures on profile).**

"Hey, you were really great in there. I mean, you told me you could swim but, wow. I was stunned." Percy looked content. "Thanks. I've been swimming since I was a kid, so I would hope I do well." I was about to say something else when Thalia wrenched me away from the swimming champion.

"Thals! What was that for?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Chase. You and Jackson have been inseparable all day. What uh, what's going on? Huh, you gonna tell me, Chase? Huh, huh?" With every 'huh', she poked me in the ribs.

"First of all; OWWW! Second of all, there is nothing going on with me and Lautner. Uh, I meant Jackson. No, no, I meant Percy. PERCY, yeah, that's right." Thalia gave me a strange look. Percy turned towards us and smiled before turning back to Nico. "Now only if I could remember my name," I mumbled, a little louder than I meant.

"If only you could what? Oh, you have got it soooo bad."

"Shut up, Grace. Let's grab some lunch." We got to the café with Thalia still pressing me for info I didn't have. "Gods, this is gonna be a long year."


	5. Lunch and Hamlet

I do NOT own PJO

Percy's POV

I was talking to Nico about sports and how math is a useless subject when we walked into the café. Our cafeteria isn't like other schools, with seats connected to the tables and mystery meat instead of edible food. Our school had lots of little round tables with about 6 chairs each **(A/N: picture on profile)**. There are 6 stations where you can buy whatever you want; My Sushi, Five Guys, Salads-R-Us, Emperor's Palace (Chinese), Pizza Villa, and Desert Town.

Grover always heads for Salads-R-Us first. He's a vegetarian, so My Sushi, Five Guys, and Emperor's Palace are out. He doesn't eat anything that's ever had a face, or a face-like item. I walked up to Pizza Villa (I'm a 16-year old guy, what do you expect?) and saw that Annabeth and Thalia were in the line at My Sushi. Nico was at Emperor's Palace. The dude is obsessed with food from other countries.

"Heyyyyy, Percy. Pizza again? Is the word 'variety' even in your dictionary?" That smug voice made me want to puke.

"Hey Rachel, I thought you didn't eat pizza. You said something about carbs…?" She laughed, but I don't know what was so funny.

"Percy, I'm not here for the pizza. They serve pasta here too, you know." She wouldn't stop batting her eyelashes and it was freaking me out.

"Ummm, pasta is a carbohydrate too-"

"Hahahaha! Percy, you are so funny! And so incredibly smart! How about you sit with me and my friends at lunch today?" Her eyelashes were about to give me a seizure.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm gonna sit with _my _friends, that's what people do at lunch."

"Oh, alright. Do you mind if I sit there with you?" Seriously, she looked worse every time her eyelashes hit her eyelid.

"Actually, our table's full. Maybe another time." _Yeah right_, I thought as my order came up. I grabbed my pepperoni and medium soda, tearing my way to our table. Nico, Thalia and Silena Beauregard were already there.

"So, Percy, you and Rachel, huh, huh, huh?" Thalia poked me in my side, causing my body to shift.

"Shut up, Grace, as if. She is definitely the last girl in this school I would ever date. She's so desperate it's sad." Thalia cracked up.

"Hey, the truth is the truth. Rachel is desperate in a greedy way. She could probably get any other boy in this school to fall under her spell, but she goes for the most stubborn, headstrong, impulsive guy here. Way to go, Percy. You could get any girl you asked if it weren't for this slutty prep barring her teeth at them. Your parents must be real proud." I hate her sometimes.

"Hey guys. The sushi line is really long. Oh, hi. My name's Annabeth. You are…" She stuck her hand out towards Silena.

"Silena Beauregard. Is this your first year at Goode, I haven't seen you around." Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Cali with my dad and step-mom. Thalia moved a few months before my family."

"Cool. I've always wanted to visit California."

"Hey, Annabeth what did you get? I just ordered an egg roll platter, but she started talking in Japanese and I got all confused." I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"You know Japanese?"

"Japanese, Latin, Greek, and a little English, yeah." We laughed. I liked her laugh; it was like a sort of giggling sound.

"I got an Amaebi, Maguro, and Kappa Ma. That's shrimp, tuna, and cucumber wrapped in rice and light seaweed. Hey, have you guys played Wasabi Wizard?" We looked at each other with confused expressions, then back at Annabeth.

"No, we haven't. I've never even heard of that game before."

"It's so epic; you see who can keep the most wasabi on their tongue before spazzing out."

"I'll try it, I love spicy stuff." Annabeth and Thalia each but a dab of wasabi on the tongue. It was about 45 seconds before Annabeth wiped hers off.

"I forgot, Thalia is immune to spicy. Anyone else wanna try?"

"Sure, I'll try some," I said, trying to sound brave. I put some of the green paste on my tongue. At first, I was fine, it was no different from any other substance I had put in my mouth. After about 3 seconds, it started to burn. After 30 seconds the sizzling pain was beginning to become unbearable. I grabbed a napkin and took the spicy substance off of my tongue. I seized my soda and gulped about half of it.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me it was spicy?"

"Uh, _dude,_ its wasabi. That's what wasabi does, it makes stuff spicier. I swear, Percy, sometimes you can be such a, such a,-"

"Seaweed brain?" Annabeth suggested. Thalia smiled.

"Yeah, a total seaweed brain. No wonder he doesn't know what wasabi is, he doesn't eat sushi since the seaweed goes straight to his head." Annabeth and Thalia started laughing at their corny joke. The rest of lunch period passed by quickly. We talked about sports, grades, evil teachers, a little less evil teachers. Before we knew it, the bell rang and we were off to fifth period.

Thalia convinced us to sign up for drama at the end of last year. She said juniors actually get good parts and we might get a good play this year.

Annabeth's POV

The guys totally fell for our act at lunch. I've known Silena since I was 7, from camp, but no one but Thalia knows that. We can't let the boys know we're half god, now can we?

"Welcome students, I am Ms. Cherri, your drama teacher for the semester. Today, I want to do a little exercise so we can all get to know each other…" Ms. Cherri was cool. She was kind of like a hippie; she was a vegetarian and she was very, well, 'far out'. She didn't wear shoes and made us do yoga. I liked her. The class ended much too soon.

"Alright class, during our session I have been observing you. The school board says we must have a Shakespeare play this year, and during your exercises, I was evaluating you. I wanted to do a play that I thought would represent you all, and I have picked Hamlet. I will choose one scene to print out and place in front of my door. If you wish to be in the play, pick up a copy next week. Auditions are next Thursday. Good luck, my pupils!" I walked out with Percy by my side.

"Wow, she was so cool! I've never seen a teacher without some sort of injury-inflicting shoes." We laughed and I responded.

"Yeah, I like her. You know what, I'm gonna try out for the play. I think I'd like it."

"Oh really? And what part is the great Wise Girl going to try out for?"

"Ophelia; the troubled, betrayed teenage girl who commits suicide. What about you, is the not so great Seaweed Brain going to try out for the play?"

"Not sure. I'd try out for that Hamlet dude, but Nico seems to fit that perfectly." We laughed and Nico walked up.

"You can have the role, dude." Nico just marched up beside us. "I'm not trying out for a lovey-dovey hamlet play."

"C'mon Nico, it'll be fun. You could play a part just like you; a sad, depressed, emo prince."

"I'M NOT EMO, PERCY! Besides, I don't do plays. I was never good at acting, anyways."

"It's true," said Thalia as she walked up. "Nico is the worse actor of our generation. He has terrible expression, poor posture, not to mention when he gets frustrated he'll just storm away. Worst. Actor. Ever."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Thalia." The rest of the day passed quickly. English was difficult because of my dyslexia. It's a bit of an insult, considering my mother is Lady Athena. Thalia and I are demigods, but it doesn't help much with academics.

Before we knew it, the bell rang and we were out the door. The rest of the week sped by, and before I knew it, it was Friday afternoon, and we were heading to  
Thalia's house for her party.


	6. Sleeping Over

Still don't own PJO. Wish I did…

Just letting you know now, I used TwinkleLights123's idea for the sleepover and some ideas from that. I loved their fanfic, Annabeth's New School, so I couldn't help myself. Just a heads up,

Underlines- Annabeth

**Bold- Bianca**

**Underlined and Bold- Annabeth and Bianca**

Percy's POV

The rest of the week was pretty bland; did schoolwork, took a few pretests, did at least 90 pushups each in phys ed. Drama wasn't that bad though. Ms. Cherri printed the scenes for Hamlet. About half the class took a copy. There were about 10 guys in the corner who said they'd never try out, but when they saw Annabeth take the Ophelia script, every one of them grabbed a sheet. Pervs. I took a script for the Hamlet character. I figured I'd get the part as long as I acted like Nico.

Before I knew it, it was Friday and we were all headed to Thalia's house.

"Okay guys, there are about ten of us, because I invited some friends from camp. They might already be here, so play nice. Percy, Nico, where's your stuff?"

"Oh, we left them at our place. We'll go get it."

"Wait," Annabeth said, placing her hand on my arm. I felt a shiver and forgot how to breathe. "You guys left your stuff at home? Why go all the way back instead of taking it to school with you?"

"Oh, it's easier to leave it at home; we live right across the street." I turned around to see Nico run into a nice condo across the street. There was lots of glass, so you could see inside. It was painted a light blue and white scheme, with a manila couch and a marble countertop. The front door led straight into a kitchen/ living room. There was a hallway I couldn't see down, it probably led to bedrooms and the upper floor.

"My mom and Nico's are sisters and they were roommates with Thalia's mom. They like to stay close. I should probably go over there since there is no way he' get my stuff too. He's a devil child." She didn't know that was 100% true.

"That is so cool. I've only met my mom twice, so I don't know much about her side. My step-mom's cool, but not the same." I felt really bad for Annabeth. I didn't know what I would be like if I had only seen my mom twice in my life. I've only met my dad a few times, but he's a God. He's busy.

"Alright, you guys hurry and meet me back on our floor soon. Annabeth, you are gonna be so psyched to see who's here from camp!"

"Alright, Nico's on his way back anyways. I won't be long." And with that, I ran off towards our condo.

Annabeth's POV

Thalia dragged me into the house and led me up a few stairs. She stopped at a black door and turned the knob. Sure enough, there were about 6 kids there who looked like juniors. I recognized their faces from camp.

"My gods, I can't believe it! Malcolm, I thought you were in Brooklyn for the school year! You came all the way to Manhattan for a party?"

"Anything for my sister and the crazy Goth nut who said she'll barbecue me if I didn't. Great to see you, Annabeth." I hugged my brother and saw who else had shown up for Thalia's party. Katie Gardener, both Stoll brothers, Pollux, and Will Solstice. I heard a knock on the door and Thalia went to go get it.

"Welcome to my- oh, it's you guys. Come in." Percy and Nico walked into the living room. It had a red and crème color scheme, similar to Percy and Nico's house. After about half an hour everyone else was here; Silena, Grover, and Thalia's younger brother, Jason.

"Sorry, my mom said I couldn't have the party unless he could hang. He's only a year younger and he's not a total pain, so, no problems."

"Thanks sis, I love being talked about like I'm a product on an infomercial. Actually, I'm gonna go to the movies with Piper and Leo. I'll be back in a few hours. Thals, I'm taking my car, hand me the keys."

"Jason, you're 15. You don't have your full license yet."

"What's your point?" Thalia shrugged, tossed her brother the keys, and he was gone.

"Um, Thals?" I started. "Don't you think it's a little irresponsible to let your license-less brother drive?"

"Hey, it's his car, his life, his choice. I'm not gonna stop him. If he crashes mom's not getting him a new car though… I should stop him." Thalia popped up and ran after her rebellious brother while the rest of us laughed. We looked out the window to see her stop him just before he pulled out of the driveway. She took his keys and ordered him to get on his phone, probably to get a ride. A few minutes later a white car pulled up and a pretty girl with brown hair cut like Thalia's appeared from the driver's seat. She pulled Jason into the car, waved to Thalia, and they took off. Thals walked back into the condo.

"Did you guys see the girl out there? Yeah, I saw your little heads poking out of my window." We all looked at the floor. "That's Jason's 'friend' Piper. I'm surprised they've been hanging out this long and he's still clueless." She shook her head and turned to look at me. I felt my cheeks warm up.

"Wow, that's his 'friend'?" Asked Travis, using air quotes as Thalia had. "I wish I had more 'friends' like that. Ow!" That comment had earned him a whack in the head from Katie sitting next to him.

"Okay, I'm getting bored and a bored host means a boring party. Let's party, people!" A chorus of excited screams came from the room. Thalia ran to get her laptop and hooked up a few wires. Then she grabbed a dial and turned it up 100%. She hooked up Guitar Hero and put some chips and soda on a table. "Let the partying begin!"

The party was awesome. The guys played Guitar Hero for hours and I got to talk to Katie and Silena for the first time since camp. Nico's twin sister, Bianca, came in later on. I missed having serious conversations with my girls. I mean, Thalia's awesome, but sometimes she tries to dismiss reality and cover it up with jokes. Sometimes it's great, but other times, I really want to sit down and talk to someone.

The boys were having a tough time with Guitar Hero because Grover couldn't play an instrument, so that left the microphone. Grover cannot sing. He sucks. Period. It was like listening to someone take the nails out of a cat's paw. While the cat was giving birth. At 2am in the morning. It was terrible. I finally got so sick and relieved myself of my conversation with Katie. I grabbed the mike from Grover and held it to my own lips. I didn't realize what song was playing, and I got kind of embarrassed when I saw the words I had to sing.

"He looks around the room. Innocently overlooks the truth." Thalia dropped her head back toward the pillows with a sigh. Compared to Grover, I might as well have been Taylor Swift. "Shouldn't a light go on? Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long? He sees everything in black and white. Never lets nobody see him cry. I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine. I could tell you, his favorite color's green. He loves to argue, born on the 17th. His sister's beautiful. He has his father's eyes. And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie." Bianca came up and grabbed the extra mike.

"**He stands there then walks away."** She looks at me.

"My gods if I could only say,"

"**I'm holding every breath for you." **Wow, Bianca is a great harmonizer.

"**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar."**

"I think he can see through, everything but my heart."

"**First thought when I wake up, is my gods he's beautiful"**

"So I put on my make up, and pray for a miracle. Yes, I could tell you, his favorite color's green. He loves to argue,"

"**Oh, and it kills me"**

"His sister's beautiful"

"**He has his father's eyes**. **And if you asked me if I love him"**

"If you asked me if I love him"

"**I'd lie." **

We got a chorus of screams and whistles from our friends.

"High score! Rock on, dude," the television blared. I turned to Bianca.

"Wow, I never knew you could sing like that!" She looked thrilled.

"Annabeth, you are an amazing singer, too! I loved we pretty much read each other's minds! It takes most people so long to understand you're supposed to harmonize if they're in the middle of the song. I'm impressed." I hugged my new friend and we cleaned the apartment. What? Just because it's a party doesn't mean it has to be a pigsty. We went to change into our pajamas and Silena dragged me away.

"Annabeth, that song was so amazing! So, uh, was it dedicated to anyone? You know, anyone, special?" Her eyes lit up at the word special. Just then, Percy walked by the door, towel drying his dark hair. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just green plain flannel p.j. pants and black slippers. I think I would've started drooling if Silena hadn't started laughing.

"Oh, Annie-dear, you have got it bad. I know, I know, you're denying it. You've only known him a week. Annabeth, my mother is working on you as we speak. If you check your bag, you probably don't have the same pajamas you thought you brought along." Her words wrenched me back to reality. I ran to the room with our bags.

Sure enough, in my little duffel, instead of the long p.j. pants and yellow owl tank top I remembered packing; there was a pair of blue plaid shorts and a long white camisole. Underneath, there was a black pair of those slippers that are also flip-flop sandal things **(A/N: you know where the pic is).**

"No way, you have got to be kidding me." I hate wearing revealing things. I feel like everyone's looking at me and saying I'm asking for attention because of my clothes. My favorite outfit is a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I hate being dressed in anything else. I realized Aphrodite might have switched ALL of my clothes. I ran through everything and sure enough, my tourist t-shirts with corny saying and state names were all replaced with halter tops and midriff shirts. I curled my lip in disgust.

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Uh, Annabeth, what are you doing? Shouting to the sky is cool and all, but you might wanna get dressed. Thalia says she needs everyone in the living room, stat."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Percy, I'll be right there." He smiled and left the room. I sighed and pulled the cami over my head. It was longer than most, so I guess it was okay. The shorts were terrible. They barely touched the top of my thigh and I'm pretty sure if I bent over, my butt would be showing. Good thing we're about to go to sleep, anyways," I thought. Man, was I wrong.

"Okay. My party got boring again so, we're gonna play truth or dare."


	7. Truth or Dare

I do not own PJO

Percy's POV

"Okay. My party got boring again so, we're gonna play truth or dare." When Thalia said that, I almost threw up. Truth or dare is the worst game a teenage guy could ever play; worse than hopscotch or jump rope or patty cake. No, those are humiliating, but truth or dare is humiliating and deadly.

"Alright, since it's my party, I'll go first. Katie, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Alright. How long have you had a big fat crush on Travis that we all know you have so don't even deny it." Katie turned completely red. She looked down to the floor and her brown hair formed a curtain over her face.

"One year," she mumbled.

"What?" Thalia said lovingly. "Darling, we can barely hear you." She had a slightly evil look on her face and Katie looked up.

"One year, okay? I've liked Travis for a year." We all looked at Travis who had turned completely white when Katie answered.

"Oh, a year. Alrighty then, it's your turn. "Katie looked at her like she was mad, then she smiled evilly.

"Alright. Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Thalia Grace on the lips for 5 seconds right now." Silena's grin got bigger and bigger.

"What? Are you crazy? She would kick my-"

"Do it or die, di Angelo!" Her tainted glee turned to anger and Nico backed up. He turned to a tomato red Thalia.

"It's just a dare, don't freak about it," he whispered. He caressed her face with his hand and closed the gap between them.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Alright, it's your turn, Nico. Nico?" Nico and Thalia were still going at it, supposedly not even hearing Katie's countdown. They didn't pull away until Connor began to snicker. Their faces were blood red.

"You'll pay, Gardener," he managed, obviously a fake threat.

"Whatever, just go. I'm not scared of some emo kid with pants that are too tight." Nico looked down at his chicken legs.

"Whatever. Percy, truth or dare?"

Annabeth's POV 

"Dare. And no lovey stuff." My heart sank a little when he said that. Over the past week, Percy and I have gotten pretty close. I realized I might like him, but something's stopping me from admitting it. Even to Thalia. It's like my gut is grasping something I can't, but it's so obvious even a blind person could see it. Every time I tried to figure out what it was, I found myself getting lost in his sea green orbs. When that happened, I felt like I was getting closer to the answer, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Alright. I dare you to pour a pitcher of ice cold water down your pants and sleep in them tonight. The water has to be freezing cold, and you have to stay wet all night, understood?" Nico said it like Percy could control how fast his pants evaporate.

"Fine, fine, I'll pour freezing water down my pants. How does this help anyone?"

"You asked for a non-romantic dare, and I gave you one. And if your pants don't stay wet all night, tomorrow morning, you have to make us breakfast in only a 'Kiss the Cook' apron and underwear." We all were shocked by Nico's last request.

"Uhh, I don't feel comfortable having a half-naked Seaweed Brain make my breakfast," I said subtly.

"Yeah, he might put seaweed in it!" Connor and Travis started cracking up at a joke no one but Silena understood. She dragged them into the hallway and beat them with something. All you could hear was, "hahaha, oh, ouch! Quit it Beauregard, OW! It was just a joke! OUCH! My gods, OW! QUIT IT!" That was weird; did all of them say oh my gods? The three of them came back in with Travis cringing and Connor rubbing his butt. Both stared at Silena like she was insane.

"Alright," Thalia started. "Percy, go get the water from the fridge and put all the ice from the freezer in that pitcher. Then go _outside _and pour the water down your pants." We all stared out the window and could hear Percy's shriek from three floors up. He and Nico came back in the condo, Percy walking like a ghost-town cowboy. He sat down next to me like he was 70 years old. We couldn't help but crack up as Percy struggled to take a seat.

"Ha ha, very funny. But now it's my turn. Malcolm, truth or dare." The game went on for about 10 minutes until we started getting bored.

"Alright, this is lame. Let's get back to the juicy romantic truth and dares." We all agreed, it was getting boring.

"Okay, it's till my turn," said Bianca. "Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright. I dare you to kiss someone on either side of you. I don't care which one, but you have to kiss them for 5 seconds." I shot weak dagger eyes at Bianca. I wanted to be mad, but at the same time I was ecstatic. On the other side of Percy was Will, and I would think a straight teenage guy would rather kiss a girl.

Percy looked freaked. He looked at Will and backed up a bit. He turned to me and kept looking from me to Bianca.

"di Angelo, you are cruel." Then he leaned over and kissed me. His palm barely brushed my cheek. His lips were slightly chapped, like a soft cookie. I don't remember how, but I ended up kissing him back. I was so mesmerized my heart forgot how to beat. We pulled apart with the Stoll twins cracking up on the floor. My hands had worked their way into his chest and his hands were placed on my spine and the back of my head. We retracted our arms quickly. I didn't know about him, but I was blood red.

"Dude, it's been like, five minutes. She said five seconds. Must be an easy mistake to make, huh Percy?" Travis finished talking just in time to roll over on the ground next to his brother and Pollux, who had also started laughing.

"Alright, I think it's time we all got to bed. It's 1am, and we have a busy schedule for tomorrow!"

"Thals, tomorrow's Saturday," Pollux replied, awaked from his amused trance.

"Yep, the busiest day of the week. Let's hit the hay!"

I was about to fall asleep when someone tapped my shoulder.

"What? I'm trying to sleep," I managed, mumbling most of my words.

"Annabeth, get up! The guys are asleep and we _need _to talk!" Thalia ripped off my covers and my eyes adjusted to the dark. Silena, Bianca, and Katie were standing behind her. "Come on, we can talk in my room." I got up unsteadily and followed the girls to Thalia's bedroom. I sat on her revolving desk chair with a pillow on my lap. Thalia and Silena sat on her bed, while Katie and Bianca sat in nearby chairs.

"Okay, I know you tried to look like you hated me, but you seriously failed. How was he? Great, obviously, but what was it like? How much do you love me now? Oh, I knew you liked him! You have such a thing for him it's not even funny! My gods, do you know you two were like, totally tuned out? Well duh, of course you know, Travis said so, but oh my gods, I couldn't believe it! The independent Ms. Chase has got herself a little crush! I am _loving_ this! My gods, don't spare any details!" The girls looked at me expectantly, even Thalia. Thalia, hmmmm….

"Never mind that, Thalia and Nico, huh? Who would've guessed? You know I-"

"Annie dear, nobody cares. 5 seconds extra vs. 5 minutes extra. Guess who wins!" They didn't back up an inch, so I spilled.

"My gods, it was _amazing! _His lips were just barely chapped and he tasted like the ocean. You'd think that would be a bad thing, but it was like a perfect day at the beach, not salt and sand. Gods, he smelled of Chocolate Axe, and his hair was soooooooo soft…." I started to drift off into Percyland. It's funny, because I didn't even know that place existed.

"Oh" Thalia

"My" Katie

"Gods" Bianca

"Annabeth, you are freaking head over heels did you just hear yourself you could be my sister I'm so happy for you!" Silena said the last part kind of rushed, so it just as well could have been, '!imsohappyforu!'

"Whatever," I said, "It's *sigh* no big deal. I for one, want to know what's going on with Thalico." I smirked and turned to the black-clad blushing dgod.

"Since you spilled, I'll spill. That…was… the best kiss I've ever had in my life!" I could feel my eyebrows rise in shock.

"Really? You liked kissing the emo boy? This is great!" Silena was going a little overboard. Again.

"Yeah, I loved kissing him I'm gonna kill Connor for ruining it! I think I like Nico."


	8. The Mall

Still don't own PJO, probably never will.

Annabeth's POV

We finished talking and found out that Katie liked Travis. A lot (no duh, anyone who didn't see that before is totally blind). Silena, surprisingly, had no crush/boyfriend at the time, but she was gonna change that by tomorrow, I'm sure. Bianca really surprised me when she said she had a bit of a crush on Malcolm. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but he's just so shy and quiet. I thought Bianca would like a more thunderous guy, you know? Anyways, we went back to bed. I fell inert in my sleeping bag next to Percy's, and I could hear his breathing. I felt a shiver go down my spine. I turned the other way so I wouldn't feel perverted and fell asleep.

In the morning, I woke up to find Thalia and Silena making breakfast. That meant one of three things; Percy was still dry, he hadn't woken up yet, or Nico removed the dim-witted consequence. I got up, stretched, and yawned. I got up and walked towards the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. When I stepped out of the bathroom I ran into someone. The first and last person I wanted to see right now.

"Oh, um, hi, Annabeth. Really sorry, I didn't know anyone was in there." I turned to the green-eyed deity.

"No problem, I was getting out, anyways." I hurried to Thalia's room where all of our stuff was. I silently cursed Aphrodite as I went through my things, finding nothing appropriate. I dutifully settled on a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with a v-neck that was way too deep for me, and a pair of low cut jean shorts **(A/N: profile=access to picture)**. I went to go help Thalia and Silena make breakfast; pancakes, scrambled eggs, and fruit. Knowing them, Silena was doing all the work because she needed things done perfectly, and Thalia just needed things done.

We finished cooking just as Will and Malcolm woke up. They got dressed and sat down at the table with Percy. Bianca, Katie, and Pollux woke up during breakfast, but by noon, Nico and the Stolls were still asleep. Percy attained a maniacal grin and walked into the kitchen. He came back out with another pitcher full of freezing water. He walked over to the boys and was about to pour it, when Travis and Connor jumped up and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall over.

"What the Hades, dude! Or, dudes, whatever!" The twins erupted in laughter over the half-drenched teenager. Nico, in all the commotion, woke up.

"Dude, what happened? Why is there water in my sheets Stolls if you say I wet myself I will personally exterminate you PERCY GET OFF OF ME!"

"Well, the dead shall walk again. Get up zombie, you guys missed breakfast." Thalia's annoyed tone obviously shocked Nico a bit, but he got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. Percy went to the guest room to change into dry clothes and the Stolls were still on the floor, drying their eyes.

"Dude, that was hilarious!"

"Our best prank this week!" They high-fived and ran off to get changed.

"Okay, we have a busy schedule to keep and Nico and the Stolls ruined about half of it with their self-serenity. Today being Saturday, I thought we'd hit the mall; window shop, hang out, grab some lunch, the works. Soon as the boys come out, we can go." We all thought it was a good plan and agreed. Percy, Nico, and the Stolls came out and we jumped into Thalia's Lexus and Percy's Mercedes and we were off to the mall.

Percy's POV

The drive to the mall was semi-awkward. Thalia's Lexus only held 4 people, so Annabeth, Malcolm, Grover, and Bianca rode in my car. The twins took Katie and Pollux after ten minutes of arguing over who would drive. Not that it matters, but Connor won. Annabeth immediately called the shotgun seat. At first she wanted to drive, but it's my car, my rules. Plus, I held the keys above her head like a dog jumping for a treat. I turned my head (only for a second. I'm a careful driver) to look at her, bobbing her head slightly and mouthing the words to 'According to You' by Orianthi. I realized she wasn't going to overstress last night, so neither would I.

We got to the mall quickly. Thalia suggested we go see a basketball game in the main arena. I'm not a fan of basketball, but I didn't want to ruin anyone else's fun, so I went along. Nico and Will stuffed their faces with corndogs while Bianca rolled her eyes and Thalia laughed. We walked into the arena and the game was about to begin. The stands were packed, so there was no way all 13 of us could possibly sit together. Pollux and the Stolls found three seats suspiciously close to the exit, but Will and Katie dragged them to a row with five empty seats in the middle of the crowd.

"Hey, Thals, I think I see some seats up there, you coming?"

"Sure, Nico." My cousin blushed a bit when he took Thalia's hand. As he pulled her away, Thalia turned around to point at me, then Annabeth, then me again. I blushed as my slow mind processed the information. I noticed Silena walking away with some tall guy with light brown hair. I got really confused when I become aware that Malcolm, Grover, and Bianca were gone, too. I looked down to see Annabeth being Annabeth, counting the seats and people sitting down and probably doing probability and other confusing things in her head. Me, being me, searched the crowd and quickly found two adjacent seats in the back row. Growing up in New York teaches you to find a seat and get to it fast.

"Hey Annabeth, there are some seats up there," I pointed out. She turned and smiled a bit.

"Oh, great!" She grabbed my hand and I felt the heat rise to my face as she dragged me to the two seats.

Annabeth and I both pretty much hate basketball, so we talked the whole time. I found out she met Thalia at camp when she was seven and pretty much spent her whole life there. Her father didn't really care for her and her stepmother blamed her for everything. A real Mary Shelly story, if you ask me. Ironic, because Mary Shelly's husband's name was Percy…. Anyways, she's had a pretty raw childhood.

I spent from age ten to fifteen with my dad underwater. Nico spent the same five years with his dad in the underworld. I have a feeling that Thalia and Annabeth are demigods. Annabeth seems way too smart to be a demigod, but I'm 95% sure she's one. I'm 99% sure about Thalia. The fact that they each have one genetic parent and one step parent is why I'm so suspicious. Plus, they seem pretty vigorous and headstrong. Classic demigod attributes.

The main reason I hate basketball is because of halftime. The main reason I hate halftime is because of the Kiss Cam. Two possibly total strangers being forced to make out in front of a huge screen for a few thousand people to watch. I find it sick. Thankfully, so does Annabeth. We still watched it, though. We saw this old married couple (Gross, I know), these ten year olds (wrong, I know) and some teenagers who had already been making out when the camera closed in on them.

Annabeth's POV

The girl was sitting on the guy's lap, her legs crossed, a hand on either side of his face. She was wearing a leather jacket, a Death to Barbie t-shirt, and dark grey torn skinny jeans with black hi-top converse. She had long black emo hair with a red and black bow/hair band in it. The guy had short black emo hair. He wore a black ACDC t-shirt and black skinny jeans with silver chains. He had on grey hi-top converse and his had one hand on the girl's waist and the other on her leg, keeping her from falling.

My jaw dropped and I looked at Percy, who had the same expression on his face. Nico and Thalia were making out in front of at least 2,000 people who were attending the game. The Kiss Cam moved from them to a few more couples, the two of us still gaping. Then the worst/best thing happened. Percy and I regained our composure just in time for the camera to land on us.


	9. Sons and Daughters

Disclaimer: DO I REALLY HAVE TO DO THIS? YOU KNOW I OWN NOTHING! STUPID LAW!

Percy's POV

I must be the dumbest guy on Earth. I was still laughing at Nico and Thalia not even noticing the Kiss Cam had landed on them. When I popped my head up, Annabeth was gaping at the screen. I thought she was still surprised about Thalico (Silena came up with it last night), so I didn't suppose anything was wrong. I picked up my bag of popcorn, tossing a few kernels into my mouth while still laughing. Annabeth was still frozen, so I waved my hand in front of her face.

"HELLO? Earth to Wise Girl!" I turned the screen, stopping in mid-wave.

"Holy crap," I whispered, earning some giggles from the crowd. Annabeth came out of her trance and looked at me, her face pink. I looked at the screen, then back at Annabeth. I took my hand that was still in front of her face and moved it to her left cheek. I leaned in and pulled in her face gently with my hand. I was lost. Her lips were softer than butter, and her face was smooth and warm. I felt her hands on my face and my hands lowered to her wrists. I felt her move closer and suddenly there was weight on my lap. The crowd cheered. We pulled away to see that the game had already restarted and it was almost the final quarter. Annabeth was sitting on my lap and her hands were still on my face. I had one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her leg, keeping her from falling. I realized we must look an awful lot like Nico and Thalia. She pulled her hands away and sat back in her chair, facing the opposite direction. Her hair covered most of her face, but I could still see the crimson. I realized I must look immensely similar.

Annabeth's POV

We kissed. It was a dare. We kissed again. It was the dreaded Kiss Cam. I don't know how my hands got to his face, and even more, how I got on his lap. I don't know how his hands got to my neck and waist, and I don't know why we didn't pull away for so long. I hate not knowing things. I don't know if Percy likes me. I don't know if I like Percy. I don't know why I feel a pang of jealousy whenever he talks to another girl besides Bianca, Thalia, Silena, or Katie. I don't know why I get excited when I see him talking to Silena. I don't know why his smile makes me weak, or why I constantly find myself wanting to run my hands through his raven hair. I don't know why he's been in half of my dreams for the past week, and I don't know what it is about him I'm not supposed to like. I have a feeling I'm supposed to hate him, but I don't know why! He seems perfect_._

"_Annabeth, Percy is your FRIEND! Friends are not supposed to be PERFECT!" _I began to argue with myself in my head.

"Well, what if I have a perfect friend? You know, like Percy."

"_No one is perfect. Even the gods have flaws. Percy is a bad egg, stay away from him."_

"Really?How is he bad?" My other half thought for a while.

"_Ummm…"_

"Ha. Told ya." My conversation with myself was over.

Percy's POV

I hadn't meant to be so impulsive. I hadn't meant to touch her, and I hadn't meant to stay that way so long. Annabeth was supposed to be my friend. Since Monday, I had been thinking about what Thalia had said in the cafeteria. She said I could probably get any girl in school that I wanted. I had never thought I was such a great choice. I always thought all the girls would be all over the quarterback or the tall dark and handsome senior. It wasn't until Monday after fourth period that I realized Rachel wasn't the only girl hitting on me; she was just the most obvious one. I noticed a lot of girls staring at me and glaring at Annabeth. I am definitely as far from a player as you could possibly get. I have only ever asked out one girl, two years ago, and I quickly realized she was completely insane. She's probably in a straight jacket, now.

We left the arena when the game was over, and found Nico and Thalia still sitting there, making out. Her arms were around his neck and his were on her hips. Thalia's head band was nowhere to be found, and their hair was messier, adding to the emo look. Otherwise, they looked exactly the same as earlier.

We turned around to find Silena giggling, arm in arm with tall brown-haired guy. She scribbled something on his arm and giggled again as he whispered something in her ear. Then he left the arena and she walked over to us.

"Hey, guys. Isn't love wonderful?" She sighed and snapped her fingers. Thalia and Nico came out of their trance and looked at us idiotically, blushing. I looked at Silena, then Thalico, then Silena again.

"Uh, how did you do that?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"What? Oh, sorry." She snapped her fingers again, and nothing happened.

"What?" I ask, still confused.

"Huh, that's weird." She snaps a few more times and I grab her hand.

"Silena, quit it, you're about to give me an aneurism in my ear." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Annabeth, Annabeth is he-"

"Yeah, I think he is," Annabeth analyzed.

"Okay, what am I, and why is Silena snapping and freaking out?" Malcolm, Grover, and Bianca walked up, with Katie and Will dragging Pollux and the Stolls behind them.

"Hey guys, what's going on? We saw _Thalico_ on the big screen. Nico, nice man." Travis finished his useless rant and fist bumped Nico. Annabeth stuck her hand out towards me.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Malcolm got a scared look on his face as Silena stuck her hand out next to Annabeth's.

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite." I was shocked. Everyone else turned white. Finally Malcolm began to seem to understand.

"Malcolm, son of Athena."

"Pollux, son of Dionysus."

"Travis and Connor, sons of Hermes."

"Will Solstice, son of Apollo"

"Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter" Thalia slowly tore herself from Nico's lap still blushing, but apparently intact enough to stretch out her hand.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." I felt my eyes get wide when she said that. I looked at Nico, and the poor guy looked whiter than before, if possible. I stood taller and looked Thalia in the eye.

"Percy Jackson," I said while stretching out my hand. "Son of Poseidon."


	10. Parties and Explinations

I own nothing

Annabeth's POV

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."I brought my hand to my mouth and gasped. I don't know why girls do that, we just do.

"_That's why we're not supposed to like him," _Malcolm whispered to me. Last night, before Guitar Hero, Malcolm had told me there was something stopping him from accepting Percy as a friend. I told him I felt the same way, and we both got frustrated because we didn't know why. Everyone put our hands down and stared at Percy and Thalia, shaking hands. Nico and Bianca stood up, side by side.

"Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades. Nico is Hades' son." We turned to look at them. It was a miracle, pretty much; four children of the Big Three together who haven't been attacked in at least the past week. Then Grover stood up.

"Grover Underwood, satyr. I have to keep 'injuring' myself to keep out of gym classes and school sports." That was reasonable. Imagine being in swim class when Grover's foot falls off.

"Okay, I'm still confused. How come you guys chose now to tell us, after Silena's annoying snapping?" Percy glared at Silena for a second, then stared at Malcolm and I.

"Silena used her 'powers' to get Thalia off of Nico so we could leave, forgetting that you were here. So she tried to control the mist so you wouldn't remember, but it didn't work. If you were a monster, you could have killed us while we were sleeping or something, but since we're all still alive, we figured you're a demigod. How come we've never seen you around camp before?" I was amazed I could say all of that without stuttering or losing control. Seriously, if you have never seen Percy Jackson, I feel sorry for you. If you have never seen Percy Jackson's confused face, I feel even worse. His eyebrows get all scrunched up and his mouth rests ajar. It's the most adorable look.

"You mean that Camp Half-Blood? My dad told me about it. He said the other god's half children go there. I never suspected all of you to be half-bloods. I had a hunch about you and Thalia, but not anyone else."

"Percy, just answer the question." He was avoiding it for some reason. I reached up my sleeve and brought out a small celestial bronze knife. I held it calmly by my side. He shouldn't be avoiding the question if he has nothing to hide.

"Whoa, sorry, ADHD. But you should know that much, you being a demigod and all. You are a half-blood, aren't you? I would've thought-"he pulls out a pen that quickly transforms into a 3ft sword. "a_ real_ daughter of Athena would know that. Here's a tip. Taking out your weapon for no reason is bad battle strategy."

"Areal_ daughter of Athena?"_ I thought_." Who does this guy think he is? I can't believe I liked him. Did I like him? It doesn't matter, I most definitely don't now!"_ My thought process changed when I realized he was totally right. The reason I brought out my knife wasn't because I thought he was being suspicious, it was natural instinct to a child of Poseidon. There many of those at camp, so I don't act like this often. Actually, Poseidon has no children at camp. I sheathed my knife.

"I'm really sorry, it's just, our family's pasts and all, natural instinct." I held out my palm. "Truce?" I asked. He recapped his sword and it turned back into a pen. He put out his hand until it reached mine. I felt a small surge of electricity go up my arm and down my spine.

"Truce," he said with a ridiculous smile that showed off his perfect teeth. We released our hands, the first time we've ever separated at the correct time.

"So, Percy, why _haven't_ we seen you around camp? Actually, why haven't we seen any of you? Especially you, Grover? Shouldn't you be reporting to a god every 4-6 months? Have you retired or something?" Malcolm looked at us getting more and more confused with every question. Then Grover spoke up.

"No, I haven't retired. I've been with Percy since he was 10 years old. We were in Poseidon's underwater palace together. I've been reporting to Lord Poseidon. I have to say, the babes down there are soooooooo much hotter! Oh, and Poseidon's nicer than Dionysus." We looked at Grover with confused faces. Then Thalia got bored.

"Alright, now that we all_ really_ know each other, we can get on with our weekend." We all nodded our heads in agreement. "I say we hit up that place downtown everyone at school goes to. You know that place Kelly's family set up a few months ago? It's like the best party with none of the awkwardness that comes from alcohol, drugs, really old dudes, none of that, just party 24/7. I think we should check it out." We all agreed and headed downtown. This time I rode with Bianca and Malcolm in Thalia's Lexus.

We got to downtown quickly. Kelly McCabe's dad is the Mayor, so her family supports about 95% of teenage projects in Manhattan. We walked in the door to strobe lights, music, and about 200 teenagers. The place was amazing. We hung out, ate, danced, mingled, it was the epic. We had parties in California when Thalia and I still lived there, but those were more like Hollywood parties. They usually had drugs and alcohol, plus the occasional passed out teen on the floor. This was different. It was like a supervised party, only there wasn't an adult in sight.

I plopped down on the nearest couch, tired from dancing. It wasn't totally different from Cali parties. Perverted guys would hit on you and you'd have to find some guy bigger and stronger to hit them back. Thankfully, we had Malcolm, Nico, and Percy. Pollux and the Stolls were some of the perverted guys hitting on girls _wayyyyyyy_ out of their league, and Grover and Will aren't that big or strong. I was about to suggest we head out when this brunette girl came out with a bullhorn in one hand and an empty glass soda bottle in the other. She stood on a table and turned the bullhorn on.

"Attention, everyone! DJ, if you could turn the music down, please! Anyone who wants to play Spin the Bottle, come over here! We'll start in five minutes! Everyone from age fourteen through seventeen is allowed!" She turned off the bullhorn and stepped down from the table. I was still going to suggest we leave when I saw Percy headed to the table the girl was standing on. I didn't know what was happening until Silena dragged me to the chair-less table right across from Percy. The brunette took her place at the head.

"LAST CALL FOR SPIN THE BOTTLE," she screamed. A few more people rushed over. "Alright, let's begin the game."


	11. Spin the Bottle

I know most of you are pretty pissed at me for not updating, and even madder for the short chapter, but this was so important I had the best brainstorm ever so I just HAD to do this! Really sorry to those of you who are totally mad at me!

Yes, Rick Riordan and Hyperion just signed over PJO to me. Yeah right.

Percy's POV

I walked over to the Spin the Bottle table without thinking. I saw Malcolm, Bianca, and Travis walk over, just for Katie to grab Travis by the arm and lead him around the corner to some place we couldn't see. I felt my heart beat faster when I saw Silena and Annabeth on the other side of the table. Annabeth looked sort of confused, so I knew Silena pressured her into this. I'd have to remember to thank Beauregard, later.

We played for ten or so minutes, no one landing on any of us. This blonde girl landed on Malcolm and I saw Bianca's face shift slightly. The blonde was barely wearing clothes; a light blue halter and a denim miniskirt. She smiled like she had planned it and lunged for Malcolm. She kissed him and placed her arms around her neck. Bianca looked stiff as a board, watching them intently. The blonde girl moved her head to go back for more, but Malcolm turned his head and civilly took her hands from his neck. The blonde looked hurt from the rejection, but Bianca had a slim smile on her face.

Malcolm took the bottle and spun it, landing on Annabeth. Malcolm smiled before kissing his half-sister on the cheek and handing her the bottle.

"No way!" This one guy across the table screamed. "He has to kiss her on the lips, too! I had to with that brunette!"

"She's my sister," Malcolm explained without feeling as he took a swig of coke from his red plastic cup. The guy quickly shut up and sat back down.

Annabeth spun and of course, the top pointed to me. Aphrodite must be involved. Or Eros.

"Fates?" I asked, now knowing I could use the 's' around her. I forgot about the other 20 teens at the table who didn't know what I was talking about and gave me weird looks.

"Ummm, slip of the tongue?" I said, making my way towards Annabeth.

"Yeah, well don't let your tongue-" I had placed my right hand on her waist. "Or anything else slip anywhere unwanted," she replied while pushing my hands back down.

"Don't worry, they won't," I replied with a cocky grin. I then placed my other hand on her right cheek and brought her closer to me.

Her lips were like butter, and I got lost in their savor. Apparently she did too, because I soon felt her arms wrapped around my neck. I moved my hands slowly back down to her waist, and this time she didn't comment. We pulled each other closer and turned our heads, deepening the kiss.

She reluctantly pulled away, looking me in the eye for a mere moment before turning away. She quickly removed her hands from my neck and pushed softly away from my embrace. I dreaded feeling her warmth engulf me.

I spun the bottle and landed on some guy named Nick, who I had to chase around the table 8 times before pinning him down and giving him a big fat sloppy kiss on the cheek. Nick wiped it off and made his way to the bottle in the center of the table.

We decided to leave. The party was getting kind of boring and Nico and Thalia were nowhere to be found.

That was a month ago.


	12. Rehearsing and Silena

I'm really, really incredibly totally sorry to anyone (that means most of you) who thought by "That was a month ago" that Nico and Thalia got lost or something really bad was gonna happen. Yeah, that's not true; I just needed to speed up the timeline. Again, Grande sorry (I don't know the Spanish word for sorry). Back to the story!

Percy is underlined

**Annabeth is bold**

Sadly, I still do not own PJO

**Annabeth's POV**

I was at Starbucks with Percy and Thalia. About a week ago, we auditioned for the _Hamlet_ play. This girl Mikaela got the role of Ophelia, which upset me a bit, because I thought I did better than her. I _did_ get to be the understudy, though.

Percy tried out for (and obtained) the role of Hamlet. Oh my gods, was he amazing. When he finished, I noticed Ms. Cherri wiping her eyes dry. He did the Words, Words, Words scene with the skull and everything. Gods, that boy has talent.

So I was sitting at a table in Starbucks with Percy and Thalia when she got a text from Nico. Since they started dating, they have been inseparable. She didn't even tell us who sent the text or what it said, she just got a huge grin on her face, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door. Percy and I looked at each other with confused faces before shrugging and getting back to our table.

"So, Annabeth," He started. "You wanna come over to my place to rehearse for the play? I'm not sure how Mikki got the role when you were obviously much better." I blushed and nodded my head. Starbucks was only a few blocks away from Percy's place, and I was staying at Thalia's, so we didn't bother with our cars.

He unlocked the door and we saw his mom standing over a pot in the kitchen.

"Percy? Sweetheart, is that you?" she called.

"Yeah mom, I'm home."

"Hi Mrs. Blofis!" I called out. Percy's mom was the greatest thing since vanilla ice cream. And that is saying a lot, considering my addiction to that stuff. Mmmmmmm, vanilla…

"Annabeth? Oh how are you dear? Forgive me sweetheart, I must be a sight." She came out of the kitchen in an apron splattered in what looked like flour and blue powdered sugar.

"Oh, I don't mind. You look delicious" I said with a grin. She smiled and hugged me, covering my front in a light blue dust. I looked down and smirked at my new style. Percy looked at me and put on that adorable crooked grin I love so much. _Wait, loved? _His eyes seemed to sparkle and he snickered at my clothes.

"Nice new look, Annabeth. Cookie dough suits you." He laughed again and I had- just for a moment- the feeling I should silence him with my own lips. _Gods Annabeth, stop thinking like that. He's just a friend. _

"'Kay mom, we'll be up in my room practicing for the play."

"Alright. I'll call you down when dinner's ready. Nice to see you again, Annabeth dear."

"You too, Mrs. Blofis."

"Please darling, call me Sally." I smiled and nodded while following Percy to his room.

**Percy's POV**

"Welcome to Casa de Percy" I said, opening my bedroom door. Annabeth had been over before and my room was almost always a mess when she came in, so I made sure to clean up a bit before school since I had planned to invite her over to practice anyways. I also was hoping today I'd finally get the nerve to ask her to the Back to School Dance next Friday. I know for a fact that two other guys have already asked her, and I also know she turned them both down. I could only hope I could get the guts to ask her before she said yes to someone.

"Wow, I'm impressed. The Seaweed Brain cleaned up a bit, did he?" she asked with a smirk.

I smiled at her and replied, "Yes, I'm not such a pig after all." She plopped down on my bed and opened her pack, searching for the script. "Sooooooooooo, what scene do you wanna start with?" I asked, carelessly plucking an extra script from my desk.

She shrugged and flipped through the pages. "How about we start from where we left off at school. I think it was near the end of Act 2 Scene 2." I nodded and flipped the pages. I noticed a midnight blue bookmark and plucked it out swiftly before she could notice. I know it sounds really cheesy and kinda desperate, but I marked all the places where Hamlet and Ophelia kiss. It's not because I'm some kind of manwhore or anything, it's because I don't want to go to Drama Class one day, and Ms. Cherri's is all happy and says "Okay class, we're rehearsing the nunnery scene today!" That would scare the hell out of me and I'd probably scream "WHAT?" in front of the whole class and get embarrassed, and it just wouldn't be good. So I marked the places we kiss (it's only like, two places anyways).

"May be the devil, and the devil hath power t' assume a pleasing shape. Yea, and perhaps out of my weakness and my melancholy, as he is very potent with such spirits, abuses me to damn me. I'll have grounds more relative than this. The play's the thing wherein I'll catch the conscience of the king." I pronounced, with as much emotion as I could muster without sounding gay **(A/N: Sorry to all the gay/bi/lesbian people out there, I meant no offense. Percy didn't mean to insult you, but he's a Seaweed Brain, so yea.)**

"And scene." Said my stepdad, Paul, who was standing in the doorway. "And can you by no drift of conference get from him why he puts on this confusion, grating so harshly all his days-"

"Paul!" I cut him off. The middle-aged English teacher stopped and looked me in the eye, grinning.

"I'm sorry Percy; I just get so wrapped up in the drama of Shakespeare that I lose touch with the real world." He turned from me to Annabeth. "Hello, Annie-dear. How are you doing? How's your family?"

"We're all fine, thanks." She said with a grin. Her grey eyes sparkled with a dazzle that I loved. _Wait, loved? _Paul smiled at her and turned back to me.

"Well, I'll be off then." He left the room, quoting more Shakespeare as he went.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Annabeth. "Okay, so, Act 3 Scene 1?" She smiled and we began to rehearse. We almost finished the scene when we had an unexpected visitor.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy started the scene, and I felt like he was speaking straight into my soul.

"Ha, ha! are you honest?"

"**My lord?"**

"Are you fair?"

"**What means your lordship?"**

"That if you be honest and fair, your honesty should admit no discourse to your beauty."

"**Could beauty, my lord, have better commerce than with honesty?"**

"Ay, truly; for the power of beauty will sooner transform honesty from what it is to a bawd than the force of honesty can translate beauty into his likeness: this was sometime a paradox, but now the time gives it proof. I did love you once." I could feel my face heat up and cursed Aphrodite in my head.

"**Indeed, my lord, you made me believe so."** Percy opened his mouth, about to speak, but then he looked at me, and froze. I repeated my line. **"Indeed, my lord, you made me believe so." **Percy still didn't speak. "Percy, that's your cue." I looked at him with curious eyes and he lowered his head. When he looked me in the eye again, he had an apologetic look in his eye that made my knees want to give out.

"I know, Annabeth, I'm sorry. It's just, I just can't-" He got cut off as we heard the front door slam shut. There were angry footsteps on the stairs before Percy's bedroom door flew open revealing a very upset looking Silena Beauguard.

Silena, Beckendorf, Malcolm, Katie, and the Stoll twins visited Manhattan a lot more often now, and we went to Brooklyn just as frequently. Pollux and Will hardly ever leave the hotel they "live" in that belongs to Camp Half-Blood.

"Silena, what are you doing in my-"

"Annabeth, get out." Silena said through gritted teeth. "I need to talk to Jackson." Never. Never has Silena EVER called anyone by their last name. Not even Beckendorf. No, Silena doesn't use surnames…..unless you pissed the Hades out of her.

"Silena what's going on?" I asked. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned towards me. When her eyes opened, it was like looking into a fire.

"Annabeth, sweetheart, I love you, so I don't want you to have to listen to or see what I'm about to do to Percy."

"Silena, I know I am irresistibly attractive," Percy started. I rolled my eyes. "But raping people is very bad." Silena rolled her eyes and turned swiftly to Percy.

"You are in so much trouble, Jackson. So, so so SO much trouble!"

"Silena, why don't you calm down and-"

"Annabeth, with all due respect please shut up and go to Thalia's. I'll be there shortly." As surprised as I was, I managed to pick up my bag and walk backwards out of the room, mouthing "I'm sorry" to the frightened Percy in the corner.

**Percy's POV**

"Silena, what in Hades was that?"

"I'll tell you what it was," she said, still obviously pissed. Although I was sure I hadn't done anything wrong. Towards Silena. Yet. "My mother trusts me with the delicate balance of the universe called 'Love'. I have been slightly manipulating you and Annabeth's relationship for a while, now. Usually, it takes a week, maybe two, to get two people like you to get together."

"Wait a second-" I stopped her. "You've been meddling with me and Annabeth?" I asked in utter disbelief. Silena waved it off as if it were no big deal.

"Nothing big, I'd just nudge you in the direction she was walking or suggest you guys meet me someplace but make a last second excuse. Normal girl stuff." _Normal? I thought. _"But you, YOU! You haven't made a single move on her in a full month! I thought it was starting out great! Spin the bottle, truth or dare, the Kiss Cam; which by the way is the ONE thing I did not have control over, and the Fates still decided to let it happen!

But then THIS! The two of you have done absolutely nothing more intimate than sit alone at a table in Starbucks! Do you have ANY idea how upset my mother is?" That chick needs some kind of therapy.

"Silena, are you mad at me because I haven't asked Annabeth out yet? Because that's EXACTLY what I was about to do! Seconds before you came in, I had my mind set to ask her to the Back To School Dance next Friday!" Silena opened her mouth to speak, but backed down and looked at me, confused.

"Really? Seriously, you were about to ask her out? You're not kidding?" I looked at her wide-eyed.

"NO! No I am NOT kidding! We were just rehearsing for the play when you burst in the door!" Silena went red and shrunk down.

"Oh. Oh, okay. Huh. I guess I'm sorry then," she shrugged, then left my bedroom.

I ran out after her to find her pulling Annabeth off the couch and out the front door. I stood near my bedroom, still thoroughly confused.

HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? Guess what? I finally figured out how to get this line thing to go through the page! I know, I know, I'm a slow one. Soooooooooo, if you liked it (or if you hated it, doesn't matter), click that little blue button down there and REVIEW! I don't know why people call it a purple button. It is so obviously blue.


	13. The Mall AGAIN!

**OMFG you guys posted over 50 reviews in less than a week! I remember the days when I started out and I only got 5 reviews a day. Just letting you know, I love you guys so much, that I've decided you deserve an extra long chapter! P.S., some of you thought if I didn't get reviews that I would stop writing. Yeah, like THAT'S ever gonna happen! I love you guys so so so so so SO much! And…I really really, REALLY want to do a shout out, but this is the first one and I don't want to leave anyone out, so instead of doing all of my reviewers, I'm just going to do the one that made me laugh . ****Son of The Sea 100896****, ****ApplesBananas, Finagle29, ****GreenEyes359****,****jim12321****, ****Athena Forever****, ****VampHime****, ****jahfreenalam****, some person who didn't bother to log in, no one's business, me, somebody, ****SkylerPhoenix****, ****JasonGrace****,****StrawberriesR-awesome****calliopedistrict12****,****CAPS-LOCK-FOR-PERCABETH****, ****Athenagal22****,****Nowhere Is Darkness****,****WiseGirl100210****, ****meeeethegr8****,** **cheerleader115**** (I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry) ****and ****Rider of the Winds****. Just an FYI, I will from now on, shout out to anyone who makes me laugh. If you write 'UPDATE!' or 'I LOVE IT', that is not laughable and I will not shout you out. Plus, people who make me laugh GET COOKIES! Seriously, make me laugh and**** I will cookie your typing. I know a lot of people need cookie-ers, so I will revise your stuff if you make me laugh. If you get really lucky, and I'm drinking something when I laugh, if I do a spit take, I will be your slave. I am not kidding. I'm even black, so yeah. Sorry if that offended anyone. ****On with the super long chappie!**

**I do not own PJO. I wish I did, but I don't, so sorry **

Annabeth's POV

Silena had just dragged me to Thalia's from Percy's house under very strange circumstances. The second we were in the door, I wretched my arm from her grip and confronted her.

"Silena! What the hell was that? Percy was about to say something important!" She cocked her head to the side and stared at me.

"Was he really, Annabeth? How would you know? Did he say he was about to say something important? Did he, or did he just freeze up and start stuttering like an idiot?" I guess my expression was pretty stupid, because Silena smiled like the old lady from Tangled (That movie, oh my gods, that movie, oh my gods.) and patted my shoulder like the answer was obvious.

"It doesn't matter whether he was or not, because that was seriously rude! You don't go to people's houses, burst into their bedrooms, and threaten to kill them!" I yelled. Thalia came out of her room at that moment and her eyes wide.

"Wait a gods damned second here! You and Percy were in his _bedroom? Alone? _ Sometimes I forget how mellow Mrs. Blofis is." I couldn't believe my ears.

"Hello! Thalia, did you not hear the 'threaten to kill' part?" She waved it off as if it were nothing.

"So Silena did something not perfect for once. It's not a big deal. But a teenage boy and girl left in a room _alone? _That is a once in a lifetime thing." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Whatever. Why'd you drag me over here, Sel? Percy and I were getting to the kissing scene." Silena looked at me with that Silena Smirk on her face. You know, the 'I totally knew it' smirk.

"So, you're saying I dragged you away at the best part?" I rolled my eyes, but I still felt my cheeks heat up. I tried to hide it by looking towards the floor, but I forget I hitched it into a ponytail.

"Doesn't matter. What am I here for?" Silena didn't look satisfied, but she'd let it go for now. She _did_ give me that look that said, _You know we have _so _much more to talk about on this subject. _I HATE that look.

"I'm taking you and Thalia to the mall with Grover, Nico, and Percy so we can get cute new outfits for the dance next Friday." I looked at Silena with a confused expression.

"What about Juniper and Beckendorf? Aren't they coming if you and Grover are?" Silena shook her head.

"No, Beckendorf has something to do for Woodshop- I think it's just an excuse, but you never know- and Juniper is busy with some autumn stuff I didn't care enough to listen to her go into detail about. I know, I'm terrible, now let's hit the mall."

"Actually," Thalia started. "Nico and I aren't going to the B.T.S. Dance. We're gonna head over to this amazing new punk teen club in Queens. Sorry guys." We heard a car horn honk from Thalia's driveway. "And there's my guy now. See you later, have fun at your sissy dance." Thalia ran out the door and slammed it shut in her hurry.

"Well, first things first." Silena said. "I'll call the guys; tell them to meet us at the Pretzel in an hour. The two of us are going over to my place to get you something extra cute to wear." I looked down at my current outfit; white shorts, a grey and black long sleeved shirt, and black converse. I looked back up at Silena.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" I asked. Silena shook her head like it was obvious.

"Well, nothing if you're just hanging out, but you're hanging out with Percy freaking Jackson! A.K.A., sexiest junior alive! I don't know why you're not freaking out over this! You're one of the few people who can call up the hottest guy in school- yeah, seniors included- and just talk with him for as long as you want. You have a really great chance here, Annabeth. This is your moment to shine!" I rolled my eyes and walked back to Silena's place with her.

Silena's closet is freaking huge. I'm NOT exaggerating when I say you could fit a few elephants in there and still have space for the bearded lady and all the clowns. Yeah, I know **(A/N: 1000****th**** word!), **circus references are weird.

Silena filed her way through racks holding hundreds of gorgeous outfits Paris Hilton would be jealous of, but she looked dissatisfied with each one.

"Alright," she said, thinking out loud. She does that subconsciously, and she whispers. Most of the time I can't hear her, but I'm pretty sure the closet's echo helped. "Percy's favorite color is blue, and blues, greens, and grays look good on blondes. Annabeth likes grey, and blue and grey could work…" She began to do the math silently in her head, swapping tops and bottoms for different accessories and shoes.

I turned around and started looking through some racks myself. I looked over at Silena and saw a LOT of pink in her hands. I instantly decided that was NOT going to work, and went searching for an outfit I would actually wear that Silena would approve of.

Half an hour later, I've found a teal tube top, a grey sleeveless cardigan and a pair of blue short shorts (they're _really _cute). I decided to keep my black converse and silver owl necklace on. I found a dressing room (yeah, IN THE CLOSET!) and changed into the new outfit. It was surprisingly comfortable, and very stylish. I walked out to find Silena standing outside of the dressing room in a really low cut dress with a really thin tube top underneath and deep blue heels. On anyone else in the whole world, the outfit would look slutty. On Silena Beauguard, it looked fantastic.

She evaluated my outfit; looked me up and down for a while. Then, without saying a thing, she ran back into a deeper part of her closet. She came back a minute later with some black strappy heels and a whole rack of silver accessories.

"Silena, what's all this?" I asked. She smiled and looked up at me.

"Annie-dear (P.S., she's the ONLY person in the whole world who is EVER allowed to call me Anne or Annie or anything of the sort), that outfit is almost perfect. Just change the shoes and pick some bracelets, and I'll let you go, scotch free." The deal didn't sound _too _bad. I mean, I HATE heels, but these looked pretty hot, and Silena said everything in her closet was blessed by Aphrodite so it wouldn't be uncomfortable, so I figured it couldn't be that bad.

I changed my shoes outside of the dressing room and couldn't believe how well they fit. It's like they were made for my feet. They were perfectly comfortable, too, so I hate no issues. I picked out some bangles and a thicker dark silver bracelet, and we were off to the mall.

Percy's POV

I got a text from the crazy lunatic woman who burst into my room not ten minutes ago, telling me I should meet her and Annabeth at the mall in an hour. Any normal teenage boy would've been like, _Are you freaking insane? You just ran into my house and made me look like an idiot, and now you're forcing me to go with you to the mall? You need serious mental help, woman! _But me, being me, really didn't see anything besides the fact that Annabeth would be there. Yeah I know, real cliché. So I texted her back, saying I'd call Grover and we'd meet them at the Manhattan Mall Pretzel at 4:30.

My whole life, my dad had been telling me how women are crazy people, and they find the strangest things in guys very informative. He told me not to let my hair grow too long because I'd look like a hippie, but not too short because I'd look like a prep. He taught me to keep everything clean, like the undersides of my fingernails, and how to file my toes. My dad taught me all the crazy stuff girls like about guys. He also taught me the few not crazy things girls like. Such as 6-pack abs (never let me down), and an even tan (it couldn't hurt).

Then, there are things smack in the middle of crazy and not crazy. Like clothes, for example. Sure, your clothes should be clean and ironed, and whatever, but girls have this sixth sense that allows them to know what things match and what things don't. The crazy part is that girls expect guys to have this sense, and we don't. Not a single (straight) male has that sense, because it's never been necessary.

My dad taught me that we have no idea what "style" is, but there are some (homosexual) guys out there who do, and they run places like Forever 21 and all the clothes in Hot Topic. Then, there are (heterosexual) guys out there, who _think _they know what "fashion" really means, and _they _run places like Hollister and Abercrombie and Fitch. My dad always said, as long as I follow the styles in the Forever 21 and Hot Topic catalogs I'd be set for life, as long as I didn't stray into Hollister or A&F.

With that in mind, I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white V-neck t-shirt, and a black vest to go over it. I attempted to comb my hair- never an easy job- and gave up when I broke my third comb. Funny, because I can run my hand through my hair just fine, but try a comb and it hardens up like cement.

I called up Grover to tell him Silena was dragging us to the mall. He's got an LG Remarq because they're made from recycled materials, but they're also really small and don't work well with my plan because I have AT&T, and he has Sprint. After 7 rings (to me; to him, it was probably more like 3), he picked up.

"Hey, Perce, what's up?" He asked.

"Well, Annabeth and I were at my place practicing for the play, then Silena bursts in and tries to rape me before she hauls Annabeth out of my apartment and calls me 10 minutes later, telling me she's dragging the two of us to the mall with her and Annabeth; so yeah, nothing much." Grover's silent for a while before I hear him burst out laughing.

"Okay, I'll bite. When are we meeting the girls?" I told him the time and he said bye and hung up.

I drove to the mall in Nico's silver Lamborghini because he took my Mercedes to pick up Thalia about an hour ago. I parked in front of the food court and walked inside to find Grover leaning against one of the walls, licking and ice cream cone. I walked up to my best friend.

"Hey G-man, what's up?" He shrugged.

"Nothing much, just waiting for you and the girls. And speaking of the chicks-" I turned around to find Silena and Annabeth walking through the Macy's Parking door. They look great, as usual. Silena always wears showy outfits, but they never look _slutty_ on her. The "dress" she has on shows a lot of skin, but it's not too bad; she wears it modestly. But I don't focus on her, so much. My attention goes straight to Annabeth.

Don't get me wrong, Annabeth's always been cute, but she was starting to become seriously beautiful **(A/N: TLO REFERENCE!). **She had a sleeveless grey jacket-looking-thing on over a teal (my favorite shade of blue) sleeveless shirt. She had _really _short shorts and was wearing heels. That really surprised me, because Annabeth never wears heels. Like, ever.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late, Annabeth was being picky about her clothes." Silena said. Annabeth just rolled her gorgeous grey eyes and looked at us.

"So," she started, "are we going to hit the mall, or what?"

"Yeah," said Silena, "I figured Grover and I'll go to Hippie Shop **(A/N: Yes, it's a real store) **while you and Percy head over to that new place, Deity Designs. We can try on cute outfits and the guys can tell us how great we look in them." We all blushed except for Silena, who giggled. I had to admit, a little time alone with Annabeth didn't sound like a bad idea. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Cool. So we'll meet up at about 6 to get something to eat and leave?" I asked. Everyone nodded and Silena linked arms with Grover.

"Well, WE'RE off to try on the coolest Tree-hugger outfits EVA!" Then she and Grover skipped away in sync and left Annabeth and me standing there, confused. We shrugged it off and made our way to Deity Designs.

Annabeth's POV

I tried on at least 10 outfits already, each one worse than the last. That might have something to do with the fact that Percy's helping me pick out an outfit, and the ones he picks out keep getting more revealing. Another part of the problem might be that when he asks me (jokingly, I know) to try on the skimpy outfits, he's too cute for me to say no, even when he's being sarcastic. So I end up in the dressing room with barely enough fabric to cover my whole body if you sowed them all together.

One outfit, a short sleeveless black dress, was so great (to him), that when I came out of the dressing room, he looked at me with a straight face, started clapping, stopped clapping to point a finger and me and say, "yes," then go back to clapping. My little fashion show was fun, but I still didn't have a dress. Then I spotted it.

On the rack behind Percy was a GORGEOUS teal (Silena told me that's Percy's favorite color) minidress with kimono sleeves and a cute black belt around the middle.

"Percy, can you hand me that dress? It's a teal version of the one that manikin's wearing." Percy handed me the dress without looking at it and I dashed into the dressing room again.

The dress fit perfectly.

It hugged all the right curves that I was finally starting to develop, and it made me look more sophisticated. Almost older, but not too old; like 19 or 20 older. I stepped out of the dressing room to find Percy looking at a rack of swim shorts for guys. Typical Seaweed Brain.

"Ahem," I coughed. Percy turned around and did sort of a double take. His eyes went wide and his jaw lost connection with his mouth. Both actions made me ecstatic and I twirled for him to get a better look.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, nervously biting my lip.

Percy's POV 

When Annabeth stepped out of the dressing room, she looked like an angel. She took her hair out of the ponytail she had it in earlier and let her gorgeous locks flow down her shoulders. She twirled around so I could see the front and back, but the back didn't interest me nearly as much. She looked beautiful.

"So, what do you think?" She asked, biting her lip. I love it when she does that; it's so innocent and cute. She looks like a goddess standing in front of me, and that's the only way I found the courage to do what I did.

I took a few steps towards Annabeth so I was only two feet away from her before sliding my hands into my front jean pockets.

"Annabeth," I started, my voice confident unlike the muddy cloud of words in my head, "would it be bad if I said I can't fight the urge to kiss you any longer?" I asked with a straight face, staring straight into her eyes. Her eyes get wider and her wide smile dim down and her perfect lips parted just a bit.

"Not necessarily," was her answer. Typical Wise Girl; can't ever give me a straight answer. I took a step forward and let out an inward sigh of relief when she didn't step back.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" I asked. She blinked a few times before saying in a quieter voice,

"Not necessarily." I felt a sliver of a smile rise on my face.

"That's good enough for me," I said in a huskier voice before taking her face in my right hand and pulling up to kiss her.

Jason's POV

I was so confused. Piper, Leo and I were supposed to go to the mall today, but Leo cancelled last minute. So now, Piper and I are walking around the Pretzel when I saw a flash of black and blonde hair near the Hippie Shop.

"Hey, Piper I'll be back I've just gotta check something. I'll meet you at Journey's, okay?" Piper looked at me a bit worried, but said sure and walked off to explore the mall.

I walked into the Hippie Shop and saw exactly who I was hoping to find; none other than Silena Beauguard herself.

"Hey, Silena it's Jason!" I heard a voice cry out. I turned my head to see Grover standing near a rack of bellbottom jeans.

"Hey Grover, what's happening?" I asked my cousin's best friend. He shrugged. "Not much, just waiting for Silena to come out of the tie-dye section. What about you?"

"Just hanging out with Piper; Leo cancelled on us again." Grover smirked.

"Oh, so you two are on a date, huh?" He asked, nudging me. I snorted.

"Ha. Only in my dreams, man. I just don't have the guts to ask out Piper McLean, daughter of the most famous male movie star and goddess of love." Grover laughed.

"Well man, when you put it that way, it sounds pretty intimidating. Just think of it like this; getting the guts to ask out Piper McLean, your gorgeous best friend who you really like and want to be with. I think that would make it a LOT easier on you." I nodded my head and looked up at him.

"Thanks, Grover. I came over to ask Silena for advice, but that's just as good. Don't tell Silena I said that, though." Grover laughed.

"Worry not, I won't."

"Thanks. You know what; I'm going to ask Piper out today. It's about time I let her know how I feel." I ran out of the Hippie Store just in time to hear Silena go, "Hey, was that Jason I just saw?" I turned and headed for Journey's.

**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took so long, I just wanted to add some extra for you guys! Hey, guess what? If you press that little blue button on the bottom and write something AMAZING, I'll be encouraged to update even faster! REVIEW!**


	14. The Mall AGAIN!: Part 2

Chapter 14

OMFJ (oh my fladoodling Jesus) I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS I AM SO SORRY! I was trying to update at least once a month, but I just made the drastic and dramatic transfer from middle to HIGH SCHOOL! So now, I can write some of this from experience. Like my new bff (let's call her NeNe), she laughs SOOOOOOOOOO too much (yes, I realize that sentence was grammatically incorrect. Just deal with it ). She just can't shut up, but she's already had 4 guys ask her out, one guy just admit he likes her, and 2 boyfriends. School started 2 months ago! But this matters not, because what truly, truly matters, is the replies I got from you guys in your comments over the past few months despite my inability to post actual substance-full chapters (does that make sense? I hope so cause it made sense to me). So here you go. This is what you've asked for me to put in this story. I added at least 2 new characters, so look for yours! WARNING: CHARACTERS MAY BE MODIFIED TO FIT MY STORY'S NEEDS. In one of my last "chapters" I already asked one person if I could edit their character to use and they agreed (thanks GLEEKPJOFREAK!). So you will be seeing Mikaela Henderson in this chapter; the blonde mortal ex-girlfriend of…of whom? Well, you'll find out. And since this took me so long to write, I'm gonna make it extra long, just for you guys! Plus, our school gave us laptops and nooks so now I can type and read fanfiction almost anywhere so I'll get a lot more done and post more often, which is great for people who are actually interested in this story! So here you go! The Mall: Part 2!

Annabeth's POV 

Percy got closer and closer until our noses were touching. Then he leaned in got rid of the space between us. His lips were moving slowly against mine in the perfect kiss. He was so gentle and so wanting at the same time, it was like magic. But something was wrong. I couldn't figure out what since my brain was totally focused on Percy's sweet lips, but then I felt a vibration in my pocket.

I removed myself from Percy, who I had subconsciously and thoroughly pushed myself up against. I took my phone from the silky teal pocket and saw that Silena had just called. I looked up at Percy with his sleek black hair in his face and his soft pink lips. I took a step back and looked him in the eyes; his dark green glossy eyes that looked more like jewels than pupils.

"What…what was that?" I asked. I _did _very much enjoy kissing him, but I was also very,_ very_ confused. Percy shook his hair out of his face and looked at the floor for a second. When he looked back up, his eyes were full of guilt.

"I'm sorry, really, I'm incredibly sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's just….." He looked at the ceiling for a second and took a deep breath. "It's just, I really like you Annabeth. I know, that was player-ish and I should've just asked you out. I'm _really _bad at asking girls out; I get all douche-baggy and just hit on them like a sick jerk. I can't believe I just did that. I really didn't mean to, I was just planning on asking you to the Back to School Dance. You know what? You can do whatever you want right now. Slap me, step on my foot, whatever. Go ahead, I'm ready."

He closed his eyes and stood perfectly still, waiting for me to slap him, or step on his foot, or whatever. Instead, I totally cleared my mind; something I don't do often. I let myself act on impulse. And instead of slapping him, or stepping on his foot, or whatever, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He opened his eyes in uncertainty, searching my face for craftiness or deception. When he found none, he blinked in surprise. I smiled a bit, and he smiled back. Then I couldn't see his smiling lips anymore because they were under my nose, kissing mine.

Piper's POV

I was standing in front of Journey's with my new Converse boots (you know, the lace up ones that are like converse that go up to the knees) in the bag on my arm, waiting for Jason. We had been doing this thing for a few weeks now. Going someone together, hanging out and having the time of our lives. The only thing that could make it better is if he would just ask me out already! We'd do something fun like go to the mall or hang out in the park (again, just the two of us), then Jason would walk me home or he'd get a ride from Thalia (he failed his driving test 3 times in 2 months! Can you believe that!), but when we go to say goodbye I'd wait for him to ask me out or kiss me or something, but it's just this awkward silence before we say "Bye." "Bye." and then we leave! I'm dying for him to ask me out. Jason is so cute and funny and cute and nice and cute. He's also very, _very _cute. I've liked him ever since my first day at Goode when I tripped and he caught me. It was so sweet of him. The guys at my old school would've let me fall and stepped on my stuff, too.

"Piper! Hey Piper!" I look to my right and see Jason jogging up to Journey's, his now unshorn blonde hair billowing behind him. I've been telling him to get it cut cause he's starting to look a lot like Shaggy from Scooby Doo with his long blonde hair and gangly build. He runs up to me and says something extremely ironic.

"Hey, you, know how you've been telling me to get my hair cut?" I am in shock.

"Yeah, actually I was just thinking about how much you look like Shaggy," I say giggling. He rolls his eyes playfully and grabs one of my hands, holding it to his chest.

"Yeah, well, I was thinking that I, right now, will cut _my _hair-"

"YES!" I cut him off. Realizing my rudeness I blushed and covered my mouth with the hand he wasn't holding. "Sorry. Please continue."

"As I was saying, I'll cut my hair, if you, will go to the Back to School Dance with me." He says this with a determined look in his eye, his thumb running over my fingers in his palm. I search his face for any lack in confidence that I constantly see when Jason does things on impulse, but I find nothing. I can't do anything but smile.

"Yeah, yeah yes. Jason I'd _love _to go to the dance with you. That would be great." Jason smiles and looks me in the eyes, leaning closer. When our foreheads are practically touching, he looks behind me and stops.

"Well?" I ask. "You gonna kiss me or not?" (A/N: I just LOVE this song! I'm from Raleigh, NC and my friend Sarah goes to school with Scotty McCreery and I see him sometimes I just LOVE this song!)

I hear a squeal behind me and turn around to find this blonde bimbo looking girl in a dark purple (Jason's favorite color) sleeveless turtleneck minidress and purple gladiator shoes (my FAV kind!). She has black sunglasses on her head and in her little purple purse is her superficial idiotic purse dog with its purple collar with black studs. Everything the same shade of purple, she looks like an eggplant Barbie.

"Oh my god Jason! It's me! Mikki! Wow I haven't seen you since the school fair last year!" I turned towards Jason who had a startled look on his face. "Jason, c'mon don't be like that! C'mere and give Mikki a squeeze!" She croons, extending her arms and alternatively clenching her fists. Jason looks absolutely white.

"Uh, Mikki, hi. I thought you moved to California at the end of freshman year."

"Yeah, I did, but I'm back to see Jazmyn and Rachel. In fact, they're around here somewhere. They're trying to convince me to go to Goode High's Back to School Dance next Friday. I guess I will, that is, if someone's willing to ask me." Her eyelids batted flirtily and I could feel my nails digging into my palm. "Now Jason, don't be rude. Introduce me to your little….._friend._" At this point, I was ready to take this girl to a boxing ring and show her just how friendly I could be.

"It's Piper," I said as I stuck my hand out. Mikki looked at it like it was dog crap and shook it with the tips of her fingers, which only made my anger rise. "_I'm _going to the Back to School Dance with Jason next Friday." Mikki blinked in what looked like surprise, but I couldn't tell under all that thick purple eye shadow and black liner.

"Oh. Well, isn't that …..cute. Well I've just got to go find Jen and Rach; we're supposed to be at the spa in half an hour and if we don't leave now Helga will give someone else our spot. I'll see you around Jason. Piper." And with that, she walked away. I turned to the still pallor boy behind me.

"So. Mikki's quite a character, isn't she?" I asked. Jason looked a bit scared, actually, he looked truly terrified, to answer my question.

"Piper, let me tell you the whole story. Mikki and I went out in the beginning of freshman year, BEFORE you transferred to Goode. We were starting to get really close, but then her dad had this job exchange; some new program at his firm where two of the top executives switches with one from across the country, it's some leaning thing. Anyways, Mikki and I figured we couldn't do the long term thing because she had tried it before and it was too difficult, but we didn't want to break up before we had to.

"So Mikki and I went out all through 9th grade, and at the end of every year at Goode there's a huge fair. So we went together, but near the end Mikki said she didn't want us to forget what we had. She wanted to get more physical. I know it sounds kind of cliché to say it, but I felt like I was taking advantage of her. I really didn't want to do it. So she said that was fine, she just didn't want me to forget her.

"A little later, I was looking for her because her dad had come to pick her up. I found her in the bounce house getting felt up by Connor Stoll. Connor apologized and we're cool now, but Mikki just said, "If you don't want to, I'll find someone else who does." That was the last time I saw her."

I stared at Jason, feeling a little sorry for him and a lot of anger for that slutty bimbo he dated.

"I guess I never really got over that. I barely hung out with anyone but guys and my sister all summer. I guess I still feel like someone's gonna hurt me like Mikki did."

I looked at his pale face, with his too-long hair and sky blue eyes. I put my arms around his neck and he looked at me.

"Jason. I will NEVER do anything like that to you, as long as there is breath in my body. I swear to the gods that is one thing that will never happen." Jason looked at me and now, I didn't see the broken hearted ninth grader whimpering over his cheating girlfriend. I saw the confident, positive, self-assured guy who was taking me to the BTS Dance.

Jason smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Then he held my waist, leaned in and kissed me, long and slow. I could feel him smiling against my lips and I was just in heaven. We parted and I could see that cute little scar on his upper lip being stretched so much I thought it would re-open.

"C'mon," he said. "I need to go get a haircut." I smiled as we walked through the mall, hand in hand. I smiled that is, until I saw Mikki again; this time with some people I recognized.

Percy's POV

She kissed me. Instead of slapping me, or stepping on my foot or whatever, she kissed me. She removed her lips from mine and I could see her beautiful sly smile.

"So," she asks, using her hands to mess with the ends of my hair. "don't you have something you wanted to ask me?" I can't help but smile as I pull her in so our foreheads are touching.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Yes?"

"Will you go to Goode High's Back to School Dance with me?" Her hands came from behind my head and went to her cheeks.

"Oh my gods! You want me to go to the dance with you, Percy Jackson? Fastest swimmer, best ball player and unofficial hottest guy in school?" she asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes teasingly.

"Yes, I really, truly do." She stood there rubbing her chin with her hand for a minute before clandestinely saying,

"I'm not sure. You might have to convince me some." I smirked and put my lips to hers again, savoring every moment with her.

I backed away, keeping my hands on her hips, and asked, "Is that enough persuasion?" She rubbed her hands over her chin like The Thinker before removing herself from me and plainly saying,

"I'll have to check my schedule."

And then she left and went into the dressing room, leaving me baffled and confused. I had kissed her, asked her to the dance, she kissed me, and then just left me here to look like an idiot with no brain cells to spare. She came out of the dressing room in her previous outfit with the gorgeous blue dress in her hands. She was pressing buttons and staring at the screen of her cell phone.

"Checking my schedule," she explained, without taking her eyes off the phone. Then she put it back in her pocket and turned to me. "Next Friday I'm free," she said with an erotic look in her eye. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So, will you go to the dance with me?" I asked. She put her hands on my forearms and put her forehead to mine before saying,

"Yes." I could feel myself smiling as I leaned in to kiss her. But halfway through the kiss I heard a kind of cynical laughter behind us.

"Her? You're going out with HER? The fake California girl who's barely even popular? Her?" I turned to find Rachel and her best friend Jazmyn both dressed in the same minidress with black cardigans (I only know what they're called because of Hot Topic and Aeropostal catalogs and such; don't hate!) and gladiator shoes with their sunglasses on their heads and their dogs in their purses. The only difference was Rachel had a blue dress with short sleeves and Jazmyn had a green dress with long ones. Everything Rachel was wearing was black or blue, and everything Jazmyn had on was green or black. They looked like twins, minus Jazmyn's straight brown hair and Rachel's wavy red curls.

"Oh my god," exclaimed Jazmyn, "he's dating that SanFran flop? Are you serious? I would've thought he'd ask out THALIA before dating that dumpster girl." She and Rachel started laughing and I could feel Annabeth trembling in my arms. I turned to her and saw her cheeks were bright red, and down her face ran a few tears. She crossed her arms and turned her head toward the floor. She tried to twist her way out of my arms but I only held on tighter.

"Percy stop; let me go." I could see her tears hitting the floor.

"My god, Percy freaking Jackson is holding her and she wants him to let her go!" laughed Jazmyn.

"I know! I thought she was supposed to be the smart one!" They kept laughing until this girl with blonde hair came up in the same outfit as they had; only hers was purple and she had no sleeves.

"Hey Rach, Jazy! What's so funny it couldn't wait for me to get over here?"

"Oh my god Mikki, Percy Jackson, is going out with the Californian critter who talks more about structure beams than boys!"

"Who, that Anna girl you told me about?"

"Yeah," laughed Jazmyn "that's the one!" Mikki had a look of surprise on her face and turned to us. Then she blinked and her face showed complete shock.

"Annabeth? Annabeth Chase is that you? With Percy?" Annabeth looked up and blinked for a second, clearing her eyes.

"Mikki? Mikaela Henderson? Oh my gods I didn't think I'd ever see YOU again!" Annabeth and Mikki went up and hugged each other, Mikki drying the tears from Annabeth's face as the girls exchanged "Oh my god"s and "How are you"s. I stood there completely confused.

"Okay," I said bemused "am I the only one who is totally baffled right now?" Annabeth sniffled the last of her tears and said quietly

"Mikki and I were roommates in the transfer center over the summer. Our dads kind of took each other's jobs."

"Yeah, Annabeth and I only hung out during the summer I haven't even since her since! Oh my god can you believe this?" They were talking about people they both knew in California when Jason and Piper came up.

"Hey," Jason said cautiously "so you guys like, know each other?"

"Yeah, Mikki and I kind of lived together last summer. YOU guys know each other?" Piper's eyes narrowed and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who heard her murmur "Can't go five minutes without seeing this witch, can I?" She and Jason were holding hands, which I figured would happen sooner or later.

"Well, I just HATE to ruin such a touching moment," Rachel crooned sarcastically "but we have just got to go or we'll be late for our spa date. Toodleoo," and with that, the three of them walked out the door. But Mikki came immediately back, handed Annabeth a slip of paper, hugged her one last time and ran/skipped out the door to meet the devil girls she calls her friends.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Annabeth asked Piper and Jason.

"Oh, nothing. You know, shopping for next Friday's dance, getting Jason a haircut."

"THANK GOD!" We heard a familiar voice say. We turned to see Silena and Grover dressed in psychedelic tye-dye spiral shits and faded blue jeans. Silena had an over the shoulder tye-dye that was tied at the bottom and frayed jean shorts while Grover had a normal t-shirt and his jeans went to his ankles. They both wore Birkenstocks and leather necklaces with pink-lens fake glasses. Silena held 2 bags in each hand, and used Grover as a pack mule, having him handle at least 20 for each inch of skin.

"I have been trying to get this boy to cut his freaking MANE forever! Oh, and look you two are holding hands! Does that mean Jason finally grew a pair and asked you out, or did I just make this more awkward for everyone?"

Piper laughed for a minute before saying, "No, he asked me out; just a few minutes ago in front of Journey's. He kind of bribed me though. He said if I went to the dance with him he'd cut his hair.

"Piper doll, you got the sweet end of the deal," Silena winked at Piper and Grover fell on the ground due to the weight of Silena's bags.

"My gods, Grover!" Silena screamed. She helped him up and he removed half the bags on his back. I picked some up and Grover took the rest.

"I'll help you take these to Silena's car, Grove." I turned to Annabeth. "You want me to drive you home after I get back from the parking lot?" I asked. She smiled at me warmly.

"Yeah, that would be great." I leaned in and kissed her for a second before hefting the bags higher up on my back.

"I'll be back in a minute," I smiled. Grover and I jogged to Silena's car, behind us hearing only the sounds of Silena's "Did he just kiss you? And this happened WHEN exactly?" "Soooooooooooooo," Grover said while we were packing the bags in the car. "Any reason you're kissing our friends?" I laughed as I threw in a few more bags.

"Actually, I just asked Annabeth to the Back to School Dance and she said yes." Grover smiled at me and padded me on the back.

"Congrats, man! We've been wondering how long it would take you to ask her out. Silena wanted me to talk to you about it, but I'll shoot Zeus in the head before that happens." We heard lightning even though it was a perfectly blue sky day. "Sorry!" Grover said to the sky. Then he turned back to me. "Okay man, I think that's all. Let's go inside; your date is waiting for you to take her home."

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I were in Nico's Lamborghini on our way to my house, making fun of stupid Miley Cyrus songs on the radio; pretty much every Miley Cyrus song on the radio. My dress was in the back seat and I was feeling great about the dance. I got the perfect dress, the perfect fashion consultant, and of course, the perfect date. But something did NOT feel alright. It only happened when I kissed Percy. Every time it feels so good, but something else about it always feels wrong. I must've been thinking to myself for a while, because Percy looked up from the road to look at me.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked. His eyebrows were all crushed together and his lower lip curled up in the sweetest way.

"You're cute when you're worried."

"Annabeth," he warned.

"I swear everything's hunky dory over here. I'm just fine." I assured him, but he didn't look very assured.

"Annabeth, if it's about those things Rachel and Jazmyn said-"

"It's not about them, I don't care about them," I cut him off. "It's just, I feel like I'm doing something wrong; like I'm letting someone down." Percy had a melancholy look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I've been feeling like that too; kind of like I'm betraying someone."

"You too? Well, I thought it was just me and I couldn't find an explanation. But if it's both of us, it might have something to do with our parents being enemies." Percy's expression was full of revelation.

"Oh my gods you're right. That must be it. I feel like I've been betraying my dad when I'm around you." I felt my heart sink in my chest.

"So…. Should we, end this now? Before this gets any worse?" Percy pulled up to my driveway and stopped the car.

"I don't know. I mean, nothing's even happened. It's not painful or anything, I just feel a little guilty. And it's not like we did anything wrong."

"Yeah, it's our parents fighting, not us."

"So…." He said as he walked me to the front door. "We're still on for next Friday?" he asked. I took the dress from his hands and looked him in the eye.

"Definitely." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me, but the door flung wide open and there was a blinding flash of light.

"Ha-ha this is perfect blackmail material!" I saw two blonde little boys, around 10 years old, standing in the doorway. One was holding a digital camera while the other was still holding the doorknob. "You will NEVER get past this one, Annie!" The two boys ran down the corridor leaving Percy and I standing in the doorway with blank faces.

"Ugh! I'm gonna get them for this. Sorry."

"It's no problem. I might not have a real younger brother, but I handle Nico when Bianca's not around and he's real chaos." I smiled and Percy leaned in to kiss me.

"Annabeth! Is that you at the door? Could you come in here your father is trapped in the storage closet again!" I broke the kiss and sighed.

"You just can't get a minute of peace in the Chase household. Well I'll see you at school, tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see you then." I smiled and pecked him on the cheek before going into my house and closing the door. I watched as Percy walked back to his car with a smile on his face, almost as wide as mine.

Piper's POV

Jason came out of the barber chair with his hair cute and close cropped with a little spike in the front. He looked at the mirror and ran his hand through it.

"I guess it's not _so_ bad," he concluded grudgingly. I laughed and threw my arms around his neck.

"Well, I think guys with short hair are much cuter than guys with hippie heads." I leaned in to kiss him and held it for a long time. We broke apart and Jason looked at me.

"Yeah, well then maybe it's a lot better than not so bad." We smiled at each other and leaned in to kiss again.


	15. King Percy and the Day Before the Dance

Wow. I haven't updated in a long time. I hope this chapter makes up for that! Chapter 15: King Percy and the Day Before the Dance!

I don't own Percy Jackson. I do, however own the guild Percy Jackson on MapleStory. If you've got an account private message me and I'll get you in!

Percy's POV

I. Am. Confused. I was just sitting on the manila couch in our living room with my girlfriend (LOVE that word!) Annabeth. We were watching a movie that I didn't understand (something about these two people in love, but then they're old and reading some book, but then they're young again and I just could NOT follow this thing) and she fell asleep between my legs with her head on my chest. The last thing I remember before dozing off was twirling her lemon scented blonde hair around my finger and the people on the screen making out in the rain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I was really getting tired of random teenage girls bursting into my house unexpectedly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SORRY PERCY AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Bianca as she grabbed Annabeth, pulled her off my lap, and dragged her half awake body to my bedroom, where (I cannot believe this part) she locked me out. Of my own room. In my own house. There is something wrong with the people I hang around. I could hear parts of their conversation from outside my bedroom.

"Bianca what was that? Are you crazy?"

"No. Technically this is my house too. Plus, I needed to tell you something before I told anyone else because I am losing my mind and this sentence is too long and I need to take a breath but I can't because I am so ecstatic and you need to hear this and by the way I told Silena this was important so she should-" Bianca didn't even finish her incredibly long sentence before I heard the front door slam and Silena was pushing me out of the way to get to MY bedroom which was unlocked for her.

"This is MY HOUSE!" I screamed.

"Nobody cares!" Silena screamed back. I was too close to losing my mind; I had to get out of this house. I grabbed my stuff and went over to Grover's place.

Grover lives in a tree. Well, in lots of trees. _In the middle _of lots of trees. He stays in a cottage by himself in the middle of the woods behind the local park. I opened the front door to a warm, earthly environment that I never really get tired of.

"Grooooooover! I'm hoooooooooome!"

"Yo, Perce! What are you doing here; I thought you and Annabeth had plans?"

"Yea, but then Bianca burst in, then Silena burst in, and I'm locked out of my room and I don't know how to make blue pancakes and apparently neither does IHOP but I'm hungry so you got any pancakes?" Grover looked at me for a second, then walked into the kitchen and came back in with a Tupperware dish. I thought there would be pancakes inside, but there was just a piece of paper and a phone. In the Tupperware dish. Yup, I've gone insane.

Grover took out the phone and dialed the number on the paper.

"Hey, IHOP? Is Gerald in today? Yea, I'll hold." I stared at him for a little while. I was about to say something but he put up his finger and shushed me. "Gerald? Es Grover! Hey hombre podía hacer panqueques de arándanos azules y el jarabe para obtener entregado a mi casa? Sí, es para Percy. Chico tiene algún tipo de obsesió, hombre. Te debo una." I looked at him confused.

"Your cakes are on the way, my man."

"Thanks Grove, you're a lifesaver."

"No prob. So what happened with you and Annabeth?" I told him the whole story (all that I could remember since that movie made no, freaking, sense) and he laughed through the whole thing, which I found very unsupportive of a best friend. As I finished, the door rang and Gerald came in with some blue pancakes and blue syrup.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" I grabbed the pancakes and practically threw some cash from my pocket at Gerald. "SOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" I screamed while stuffing pancakes into my mouth like a starved lion. I thanked Gerald and shut the door, already half done with my pancakes. My hands were still sticky from the syrup when there was another knock and Malcolm opened the front door.

Things this past week have been kind of weird with Malcolm and me since, you know, I'm kind of dating his half sister. It's like we're friends, but he also has that, "If you hurt her, I'll hurt you worse," aura around him. It's kind of scary; I really didn't think much would change until I started having the dreams…..They were heavy. They'd been haunting me for a few days now; telling me either that someone was disappointed with me while someone else was furious. I had a good idea of who those two "people" were, but I was afraid of acknowledging this, so I suppressed it instead.

"Hey Grover, Percy. You guys mind if I hang out here for a while? I kind of got some stuff on my mind."

"Mi casa, es su casa. You're welcome to stay, Malcolm."

"Thanks a ton. Uh, Nico isn't here by any chance, is he?"

"Nope, haven't seen him all day. I swear by the hairs on my chinny chin chin."

"Good. He's been on my tail since this morning."

"Why is that?" I interrupted.

"Because, I asked Bianca to the Back to School Dance tomorrow." I clapped him on the back.

"Good for you, Malcolm. Besides the whole, Nico wants to kill you, thing.

"Thanks, Perce. Means a lot."

"Hey, you guys know how ironic it is that your families all seem to have this attraction to each other?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Like how you're Nico and Bianca's god brother, and how you guys and Thalia are practically related?"

"Yeah? Your point?"

"Well, Nico and Thalia started going out. Then Travis and Katie, then you and Annabeth, now Malcolm and Bianca. Not to mention Jason and Piper, who started dating when you and Annabeth did, and Silena and Beckendorf, who have been dating forever. Beckendorf's brother Leo just asked out my girlfriend Juniper's little sister Primrose (A/N just read the first Hunger Games book and I've got to say, it's almost PJO material! Getting the next two on Wednesday!), and I'm in charge of you and Nico. So, Nico's trying to watch Malcolm while hanging out with Thalia without getting pummeled by Jason, who is trying to steer clear of Silena who is trying to get used to Leo who is keeping his distance from Juniper who is trying to find a way to keep track of him and still have time for us."

"Ah, Aphrodite, the goddess who entangles us in webs of love. Does thou not know the burden of a man with a heart? Of a man with a possessing love and a maiden to hold it? Let Eros know the world will end by his arrows and his cherubs will cry for he has doomed us to no tangible thing, but to a feeling, an emotion. No other thing can take so much from a life, and give so much more." We turned to find Thalia in the doorway, quoting what she believes to be the final words of Paris after he killed Achilles.

Thalia's been doing a lot of research on Ancient Greek "myths" lately. For the past year, she's been studying ancient heroes and trying to piece together the parts of their lives no one has enough evidence to prove.

"Thals! What are you doing here?" Grover asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"What? I can't come in after being tired of hearing Bianca ramble about the dance tomorrow and all the, "What am I going to wear?"s and "I wonder if we'll have our own song!"s. Those three have been driving me insane."

"You wanna go so bad." I say.

"I do! But this teen club's grand opening is tomorrow and Nico and I were already planning on going. It's supposed to be the biggest event of the year."

"How could they possibly know that? The year's not over yet. It's October third!" Thalia rolled her eyes at me and plopped down on the couch. Anyways, the girls are at the mall, finding a dress for Bianca. Malcolm, a little tip: Bianca hates purple. And orange. And that color that kind of looks like gold, but it's muddier than gold. Yeah, steer clear of that. Grover! Pillow! Now!" Grover got up and got Thalia a pillow, unhappy about it, but too scared to declare that much out loud. As soon as the pillow hit her head she fell asleep.

"Hey, you guys wanna try something?" Grover asked. He pulled out a permanent marker and uncapped it. He held it to Thalia's face, intent on embarrassing her when she gets up, but her unconscious hand hit him in the face.

"Don't even think…." She mumbled in her sleep. Grover rubbed his face and grabbed his jacket.

"I am leaving my home, because there is a monster in my home! I am going to go see Juniper! You guys should call up the twins; make sure they're not in jail. Or on trial. Or stealing from a store. I will see you tomorrow!" And that was the last of the excitement I had today.

Annabeth's POV

It's the day before the dance and I still can't believe I'm going with Percy, Freaking, Jackson! I mean, at first it wasn't a big deal, but I started talking to Silena and she told me about how he's rejected every girl for the past two years. He and his last girlfriend Emma broke up after a big fight when he found out she was cheating on him. He hasn't dated a girl since. That's when I realized what a big deal it is that Percy and I are going out.

"He's been talking about you since the first day of school," Silena started. "I remember seeing him and Grover from in Central Park. He was talking about how he's over Emma and how he was gonna look for someone with a better attitude than she had. He's been trying to dodge Rachel since then and I have to say, ever she saw you two in the mall, she's been more distant. Still flirting like a peacock, but a lot less often." We laughed and headed to Deity Designs.

We still had to find a dress for Bianca. Thalia was telling us how much she had wanted to go, but she had made a promise to Nico never to make him go to any school events. Just wait until she got in the car tomorrow…..

"So Annabeth, since the dance is only from seven to nine, we thought we should check out Kelly's dad's club again afterwards. Then couple's movie night at Percy's. What do you think?"

"I love the idea, but I can't just make decisions for both of us and force him to go. Let me text him and I'll tell you tomorrow, but first, we have to get this girl a dress."

We spent four hours in Deity Designs. That's because Bianca hates purple, orange, and that dull gold color that looks more like a dirty yellow. Problem is, purple and gold are the colors of royalty; deities. Almost everything in there was one of those colors. She finally settled on a short black dress with one long sleeve on one side and no sleeve on the other. After a bit of silver makeup and bracelets back at Silena's, Bianca looked like a princess. A dark princess, but a princess none the less. Silena slipped her into some high heels and put a mirror in front of her.

"Wow. Silena, you're a miracle worker!"

"Well, it's not hard when you're working with someone as elegant as you," Silena said as Bianca blushed. (A/N: Just had to say, the alliteration was totally on accident!) "I don't see why you always sell yourself short. Tan skin, long hair, lovely eyes; face it Bianca, you're a goddess."

"Thanks, Silena. I just don't want to ruin what Malcolm and I have right now. I want this to blossom; to be beautiful. I don't just want this to be another sappy teenage love story. I want it to be more than that. I think we could find _real _love. This could be what starts it all. And I want it to be fantastic and memorable the whole way through."

"Wow." Silena and I said simultaneously.

"Yeah. I know." That was the last I saw of the girls that day.

It was still only seven thirty, so I called Percy and asked if he wanted to come over and help me watch the twins.

"Sure, I'd love to. Any excuse to get out of Travis and Connor's trial." I could hear the troublemakers in the background.

"Judge, my brother and I are only sixteen years old. How could we possibly know how to set off that many explosives?" I laughed and hung up the phone. It wasn't until I opened the door that I realized I was still dressed in my "comfort clothes," clothes I change into at home where nobody cares what I look like. I had on fuzzy pajama shorts and a while camisole under a long blue jacket. I opened the door to see Percy's smiling face, which got wider when he saw my outfit. I looked down and blushed in realization.

"Oh, sorry, let me go change."

"That's my jacket," he said, before I could turn around. I looked down and my blush got deeper as I realized how big it was around me.

"Right. Sorry, here-" He kissed me and cut me off before I could take the jacket off.

"It's October. In New York. Keep it." he said smoothly.

"O-okay" I said, stuttering at his charm. He smiled and looked behind me in my house.

"Bobby! Matthew! Your king is here!" he called in a sturdy and orderly voice.

"King Percy! We weren't doin' nothin' bad, we was bein' good, I swear it!" said Bobby in his unmistakably horrific grammar. Percy has this thing when he comes over where he's the king, and Bobby and Matthew are his right side men. They've been watching too much 30 Rock and the twins are both dying to be Kenneth. The point is, Percy is royalty in my house, which makes me the queen.

"My loyal subjects! I command you obey me for the next two hours! My first command: please make me a sammich!" The next two hours went on a lot like that. Towards the end of the night was my favorite part. I went into the basement to take the laundry out of the dryer. I came back up with the basket in my arms just in time to hear the boys' conversation.

"Percy?"

"Yeah Matthew?"

"I'm Bobby."

"You sure?"

"Not really, but I have a question."

"What?"

"So, you're a king, right?"

"Yup."

"And kings can have everything they want, right?"

"Pretty much."

"So how come you're dating Annabeth?" Percy practically choked on his own spit.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, a king can have any girl he wants. Why do you want _our sister?"_

"Matthew, have you ever taken a good look at your sister?"

"It's Bobby."

"Not just how she looks, either. Have you ever taken a minute to listen to her?"

"Yeah. She's a freaking library of random facts that I do not care about."

"It's not so much the content of the facts as her enthusiasm behind them. Have you ever seen someone so excited about something they care so much about?"

"Well my dad plays with model planes because he loves war."

"Just think about it, Matthew."

"Bobby."

"Think about what you want to find in a girl someday. Do you have a girlfriend yet? How old are you?"

"I'm twelve, and no, I don't."

"Think about what you'd want to see in someone in a few years; someone funny and smart, who's kind and considerate of others. In a few months or years Matthew-"

"Bobby."

"You'll realize the person you want to be with is almost exactly like your sister. "

"But you're a king. You can have any funny, smart, kind, considerate girl you want."

"Maybe, but the one I want is your sister."I heard that and put the basket down.

"Hey, Percy!"

"Yeah Annabeth?"

"Your mom called she needs your help with something."

"Okay, tell her I'll be home soon. Gotta go, Matthew."

"Bob- you know what? It doesn't matter. We're practically the same person anyways. Bye Percy!" I walked Percy to the front door and down the steps of our condo to his car.

"It's weird that my mom called your house instead of my cell-" I cut him off with a kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. When I pulled away he looked confused and surprised. I took his hand and pulled him behind the stairs so the twins couldn't spy. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and he kissed me back. His hands settled on my waist and pulled me in tighter. I pushed him against the wall of our building and drove my hands in his hair. His hands tightened around my waist for barely a second, which is what he always does when he's about to pull away. He looked at me with a confused look in his eyes, but a mischievous smile on his face.

"What was that for?" he asked with a sly voice.

"I heard what you said a minute ago. It was sweet."

"I want everyone to know why I care about you. I want the world to know how beautiful you are, inside and out." I felt a blush creep on my cheeks and he leaned in to kiss me again. He turned us around so my back was pressed against the side of the house and he was right above me. His hands would briefly leave my waist and stroll upwards, never more than a few inches. I broke away breathing hard and he kissed me one last time, short and sweet.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my queen." Then he got in his car and drove away from my home. I leaned back against the house, thinking about how perfect tomorrow was going to be.


	16. Fake Homecoming Is Bad

Annabeth's POV

It was the night of the dance. Silena, Bianca, and I were doing last minute touch-ups to our clothes and makeup in my living room while Thalia and Katie fixed themselves up in the bathroom. There had been a small hellhound attack on the Brooklyn Bridge earlier today. By the time Bianca, Nico and I had shown up, Katie and Thalia already had it tied to a pillar holding up the bridge, and were beginning a chant to zap it back to the Underworld. They didn't need a bit of our help, but they're still a little tired and frazzled from the attack. They had just come out of the bathroom; their eyes still a little red, when the front doorbell rang.

Even though we all _knew_ the guys were picking up from here at 6:30 (they were actually a little late) none of us were prepared to actually _open _the door. It rang again and we all stared at it until Silena gave me a little nudge, and I got the courage to turn the handle.

If you have never had the pleasure of opening the front door to five gorgeous guys all at once, let me just say it is a glorious, GLORIOUS thing.

"Hey, Annabeth," Malcolm, Beckendorf, and Travis all said at once. I know Malcolm is my half-brother so this is kinda weird, but he looked really, REALLY good. He spiked his usually straight hair and wore a grey button down with white suspenders, white skinny jeans, red and white high tops, and a red bow tie. Travis looked similar, but with black skinny jeans, green shoes, and no suspenders or bow tie, just a long, skinny green tie.

Beckendorf wore a black long-sleeved shirt, worn out jeans, and dress shoes. They all looked fantastic, but not nearly as good as Percy and Nico.

Nico had cut his long, dark hair and spiked it in the front like Malcolm. He wore a leather jacket over a deep blue t-shirt and long dark jeans that fit into his boots. Percy was wearing a black blazer with sleeves tailored at the elbows over a white v-neck, white jeans, and black boots like Nico's. He also wore a woven leather bracelet from his dad, black chains on his jeans, and a silver necklace with a green trident attached. It was a 16th birthday present from his dad, as well as a shiny black Mercedes, and a green decorative box of things under his bed he almost let me see, once, before quickly changing his mind.

He walked up to me (way too slowly in my opinion) and took my hand. Then he leaned in real close; we were nose to nose before he whispered,

"Hi."

"H-hi," I stuttered. He smirked and moved in to kiss me. We separated and turned around. Malcolm was absolutely star struck when he saw Bianca. He looked like he was having trouble forming words, which is incredibly rare for a child of Athena.

I know it sounds stupid, but I felt a pang of jealousy watching them. Not because I want to date my brother, no way, eww, just because all the guys seemed to be fawning over their dates, but Percy didn't look amazed or anything at all. I know it's ridiculous to be upset that your boyfriend is able to form complete sentences, but somewhere in the back of my mind I asked myself, "Do I not look good? Do the others all look better than me?" I must've looked distraught because Percy asked,

"Hey, are you alright?" I tried to shake off my jealousy and replied,

"Yeah. Yeah I'm great." I must not have sounded very convincing because Percy took me outside, away from our friends, and down under the stairs where I kissed him last night. When I wouldn't look at him he took my chin in his hand and tilted my head up to his.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I signed heavily and blushed despite myself.

"It's just...I just don't know why...I don't understand..."

"Annabeth. Talk to me." The emotion in his voice just about broke my heart.

"I don't know; I guess I just feel kind of ordinary."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but it's just that everyone else looks so amazing..."

"Annabeth. You are _the_ most gorgeous, brilliant, ingenious, amazing person I know. You're more striking than Aphrodite, and braver than Artemis. You're stunning in every way, and you look incredible tonight. Breathtakingly beautiful. You are the most...perfect person I have ever met. You're anything but ordinary."

I was so flustered and surprised that I couldn't do much more than stutter and look at the ground.

"I'm not perfect," I muttered to the ground. I looked up when I felt Percy stick a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"Maybe not," he crooned, "but you're as close as anyone could ever get." I searched his eyes for some sign that he was lying. When I didn't find any, I took a shaky breath before pulling him down to my height by his lapel.

"You're a dork," I whispered.

"A romantic dork?"

"Of course." Then I kissed him.

Thalia's POV

Nico came in looking sinfully good, which made my throat forget how to swallow and my lungs forget how to breathe. He walked up to me and snuck his arms behind my back.

"Wow." He said. "You certainly dressed up for the occasion." He was right, of course. I wore the strapless, forest green dress with a sequin belt that Nico says he loves on me. I also had on my tallest strappy black heels, so I was almost as tall as he was. My hair was curled and flipped to one side, and the only makeup I wore was some eye shadow the colour of my dress.

"Yup. I'm determined to show you up tonight," I replied. I was only half kidding thought, because Nico really is very good looking and mysterious, which means he attracts half of the girls at Goode. In some ways, I guess I wanted to look (for lack of a better word) "worthy" of being his girlfriend. We've been dating for over a month and girls are still blatantly hitting on him. Right in front of me, too! But tonight, I was going to look the part of "Perfect Girlfriend" and "ONLY Girlfriend," or else those girls would get a taste of "Jealous Girlfriend" and "Bitch Girlfriend". Maybe a bit of "'Hold My Earrings' Girlfriend".

"Well while you show me up, I will be showing _you _off. I can see the look on Luke Castellan's face when I walk in with you on my arm." Luke's the quarterback of the football team, The Goode Giants. We've been hanging out a lot since I transferred, but I've convinced Nico that Luke's just a friend, even though I used to have a little crush on him. Oh, c'mon, who hasn't had a crush on the high school quarterback?

"Afraid of a little competition?" I asked.

"Of course not, I'd just like it if he would back off a bit. It's like he doesn't even know we're dating." Truth is, Luke _doesn't _know Nico and I are dating. At least, I haven't told him. His parents are divorced (as far as I know) and he's been with his mom in Connecticut for three months. He just got back a week ago, but we've been texting and tweeting each other since I got to school in May. I'd never actually mentioned Nico when we spoke, which seems really wrong now, but he just never came up.

"Well you have nothing to worry about because Luke will be at the dance and _we'll _be at the club."

"We will?" He asked sarcastically. "Because I'm pretty sure _someone's _amazing boyfriend convinced the owner to open on the fifth instead of the fourth because a Saturday grand opening would draw a bigger crowd than opening on a Friday. I guess we have nowhere to go now," he smirked. I stared at him with wide eyes before throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him.

"You. Are. Amazing." I said before kissing him quickly and dragging him to the car.

Nico's POV

"Homecoming" was bad. Even though it's _supposed_ to be the Back to School Dance, everyone calls it Homecoming. The real Homecoming Dance isn't for another three weeks, but no one really cares. That's not what made it bad, thought. Luke Castellan's what made it bad.

The night started out fine. We danced and drank punch (which the Stolls tried to spike) and just had a great time. I was with Travis and Pollux when the DJ announced the next song was going to be the last. I figured I should go find Thalia so I could dance with her before we left. I searched the entire gym and finally found her when the song was half over, dancing with Luke.

Anger boiled in my gut as I walked towards them, doing my best to avoid dancing teens. I finally reached them and tapped Luke on the back. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey, Nico. Congrats on making the team! Looking forward to the Homecoming game," He said cheerfully. It didn't change my mood.

"Mhmm. Yeah, great. Hey could I talk to you for a minute? Outside?"

He looked at Thalia who was looking at me with a look that clearly said _"What are you doing?"_ before giving Luke a fake, tight-lipped smile.

"Sure," he said without any suspicion. He pulled away from Thalia and followed me outside towards the garden near the football fields where we sat down on some benches.

"So," he smirked," what did you want to talk about?"

"I've got a problem, Luke."

"You want me to find a solution?" he crooned.

"No, because you _are_ the solution." Luke blinked before smiling coyly.

"Really?" he asked with a smirk plastered to his face.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, you're also the problem."

"You don't say?" he asked and stood up.

"Yeah," I said, standing also. "I'm not totally comfortable with the amount of time you spend with Thalia." He didn't even look phased by what I said. He just nodded and stared at me intently.

"I know you guys are close and all, and I don't consider your relationship as a threat or competition, but lately the two of you have been hanging out a lot and I hardly get to see-"

That's what made "Homecoming" bad.

Not Malcolm with my sister.

Not losing Thalia half the night to some other guy.

No.

What made Homecoming bad was Luke kissing me.

Luke's POV

I don't think he even noticed me walking towards him while he went on about how much time I spend with Thals. _"I don't consider your relationship as a threat or competition,"_ he said. Of course he doesn't; Thalia's a girl, and I'm not into girls.

I'm pretty sure Nico's not out yet, but I haven't exactly asked around. He was going on about how Thalia takes up all of my time, and we don't get to hang out like we did before she moved here, when I kissed him. I could smell the Chocolate Axe on him and knew that Percy forced him to wear it.

When he didn't kiss me back I got confused and backed away. He looked at me with wide, onyx eyes before asking,

"What the hell was that?" I smirked and wrapped my arms around his waist. He regarded them as you would two deadly snakes.

"Am I going too fast for you?" I barely whispered before leaning in to kiss him again. I felt his hands on my chest and _thought_ he was going to pull me in closer, but I felt extra pressure and realized he was trying to push me away.

"What's wrong?"

'Luke, what in HADES are you doing?"

"Oh, c'mon, Nicolas. Remember last year, that _thing_ you told me?" In the middle of last year Nico had told me he saw this guy, Leo, playing flag football on the field, without a shirt, and had the first attraction he's ever felt towards another guy. He confided his feelings in me, unaware that I was gay. As time went on, we started hanging out together more often, and I'm sure he eventually caught on. I was sure we were about to get together, but I got word from my aunt in Connecticut; she was leaving for a bit event in Texas but couldn't leave my mother alone, so I had to go down there and take care of her. I packed my things and headed for Connecticut, planning to stay for just a few days.

The days turned to weeks, then school started, still with no word from Aunt Julia. My mom's, um, _condition_ made the three months unbearable. Finally Julie's husband Rick came up and told me she had run away with an old boyfriend in Texas and that he'd take care of my mom. I rushed back to New York, fully intending on continuing with Nico where we left off. The constant time I spent with Thalia hadn't been on purpose; she's just really easy to talk to and hang out with. I hadn't meant to ignore Nico, but now it doesn't seem like that's the issue.

"Luke, I swear to GODS if you tell a SOUL about what I told you-"

"Don't worry, babe. Your secret's safe with me."

"Don't call me that!"

"What? Babe?"

"Yes! My gods, Luke! I'm dating Thalia!" That hit me like a ton of bricks. _My _Nico, dating some, some girl?

"But...you told me you-"

"I was wrong. It was a phase. I'm over it."

"A phase? How could you say that? Don't you remember the night we almost-"

"That didn't happen!" he erupted. HE was trying to look angry, but for the most part he just looked shaky and scared. "If anyone EVER asks, that didn't happen," he sneered through gritted teeth. He looked away and I was about to say something else, then I heard,

"Nico? Nicolas di Angelo where ARE you?" He turned to me and said,

"You never kissed me. That, and everything after that, did NOT happen." Then he ran off to join Thalia, leaving my heart on the stone bench behind him.


	17. I Am About To Make You All Very Angry

Okay.

I know you are all mad.

I'm actually pretty mad.

But guess what?

I'm failing half of my classes for the first time in my ENTIRE LIFE so if I take a few months off to study for upcoming exams, don't get mad.

This is my way of telling you this story is currently on a hiatus.

I'm sorry.

I really am.

You don't understand how much your reviews (and death threats) mean to me.

I love this story and I'm gonna finish, but...

For now, this is it.

I definitely won't be posting again until 2013.

Just a head's up.

I really am sorry.

I'm disappointing myself by doing this

But my grades are really REALLY bad right now.

I'll be back, don't worry.

Ciao for now

*Sad Smile*

:')


	18. A Good Thing That Is Bad

ATTENTION ALL "GOOD AT GOODE HIGH" READERS!

I'm ending this story.

I'm sorry, but I just don't have time to update anymore.

I'll post one more large chapter, at least 5k words, but it won't be soon.

Honestly, I've lost interest in this story.

I started it almost 3 years ago, and I just don't feel the spark anymore.

I never really knew where I wanted this story to go, so I guess it's not going anywhere.

I'll update again by 2014.

I know that's a long time, but I really just don't have the time or the resources to continue writing this story.

I love every single one of you who favourited, reviewed, or just read this story.

It means so much.

This was my first successful story on Fanfiction, and many of you will be happy to know that I'm starting a new story.

It's a Dancers!Klaine fanfic that I hope to start when I have the time and some more ideas of where I want the story to go.

I'm sorry to all of you who liked this story, but all good things must come to an end.

DFTBA

:)

PS

Some of you may have noticed that I deleted all of my author's notes besides this one.

They were just taking up space.

However, I need some new characters for the FINAL CHAPTER of GaGH, so if you have suggestions please send me a PM or review with the form below.

TY, LY, DFTBA!

Name:  
Age:  
Date of Birth:  
Sex:  
Race:  
Hair Color/Length:  
Eye Color:  
Height:  
Distinct Features*:  
Species (Human, demigod, satyr, etc):  
Godly Parent*:  
Mortal Parent(s)*:  
Lives Where?:  
Birthplace:  
Personality (moody, gothic, preppy, etc.):

*If applicable


End file.
